


幸存者盲区【完整】

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 伪装任务中的Sabo和Ace遇见，一夜情后Sabo恢复了记忆





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是正确顺序的全文完整版。

“我就说了两句话。”

“其实是三句。”Marco小声地插嘴。

Ace似乎没听见，也可能是不在乎。他声音有些大，毫不在意挺直的鼻梁戳进杯口，半低头似乎打算用音量把手里的空酒杯填满，在平时肯定会引来注视，只不过如今大半个酒吧的人都在做诸如把烟灰缸当礼帽庄重地戴在头上或摸着身边人的屁股色眯眯地揉搓以为是美女的胸等等这些事，相较之下黑发青年的行为简直规矩地跟贵族教条似的。

但口齿清晰证明不了什么，因为Thatch正单膝跪在吧台上，手握一块三分熟牛排依次往Izo、Rakuyo和Haruta的额头上贴，十足的布道者做派。啊，愿神的光辉与诸君同在。声音铿锵有力，更胜过赌徒对幸运女神的虔诚，然后他被三人拉下去暴打了一顿，奄奄一息爬起来时脸上有木屐底的刻印。

Marco发誓，整间屋子里就算有什么东西能媲美神的光辉，也一定是Jozu钻石化的身体，他用这招吸引女人百试不爽，所以找到乐子后早早就离开了酒吧。他时常佩服Jozu透过表象看本质的能力，大个子平日沉默老实，心甘情愿挡在老爹身前当人肉护盾，遇到现在这种必然最后要替兄弟收拾烂摊子、吃力不讨好的事溜得比谁都快。

Marco替自己满上今晚不知道第几杯酒，橙金色的液体顺着喉咙滑进胃里，一路带来的烧灼感还不如哀悼两个小时前错失的艳遇来得凶猛，无法喝醉的事实又额外添加了一层悲剧色彩。所有人都错估了能力者对酒精的耐受度，实际上除了少数比较特殊的果实外，大家都得老老实实遵从酒精对神经的支配。Marco是少数中的一个，而Ace以为自己也是。

Vista疯了一样耍花剑，玫瑰花飘得跟落雪一样浪漫，可惜全是大老爷们没人懂得欣赏。Thatch被殴打一顿过后在墙角吐得酣畅淋漓反而清醒了点，回头又黏着吧台在作死的道路上越走越远。Haruta一声不吭地脱衣服，被旁边人抱着就开始胡闹。看着酒吧里的闹剧和惨状，Marco作为其中为数不多——好吧，可能是唯一一个——完全清醒的人，喝不醉却已经提前感受到宿醉般的头疼。

“我看上去喜欢男人？”Ace把杯子在木质桌面砸得砰砰响，“再提醒我一下她为什么走了？”

因为你不让我和她一起走你这个天才，Marco腹诽，被迫从精神避难所里探出一只触角，心不在焉地敷衍：“可能她突然觉得Blenheim比你更有魅力才故意这么说好顺理成章地换个对象。”

“是你不是我，”Ace纠正，“她一开始想和你上床来着。”一句话干净利落地切断Marco置身事外的打算，他不禁怀疑醉酒点满了Ace的聊天鬼才属性，加持选择性失忆，战力瞬间提升两个档次。

呵，亏你敢说出口，你在其中负责了耍赖和搞砸事情两项，阻止我当场把你打爆的唯一理由是和醉鬼计较有失风度。Marco不无怨念地想。他坚持认为把翻腾的情绪归咎于欲求不满会让事情走向不利于兄弟情义的方向——嘿，只不过三个月没靠岸，他们会在岛上停留三天——于是他挂上大概是这辈子最可掬的笑容，用慈祥老奶奶哄孙子睡觉的语气说：“而你搞砸了，不过我们可以在你醒酒之后再讨论，现在嘛，把这杯喝了。”

Ace乖乖照做，眼神在一阵涣散过后艰难地重聚，Marco失望地咂嘴。他数次看似逼近极限，就差一把推，偏偏在边缘摇摇欲坠怎么都不跨过去，黑发青年把固执完美地延伸至方方面面，对自己投降也不情不愿。

“我和你？哈哈哈哈哈….”一个酒嗝，外加意义不明的笑声，“我和你还有她？”

好吧，Marco听懂了潜台词，一气之下差点捏碎酒杯。

偶尔被邀请三人行不值得大惊小怪，年轻那会更疯狂的事他没少做。美丽的姑娘中意Marco，两杯酒下肚交谈片刻对准了眼神一切便顺理成章，搂着美人肩膀准备离开时被Ace拉住了手腕。别走，他说。发什么酒疯？Marco目瞪口呆，打算抽手却被对方抓得更紧。

美人愣了一下，视线在两人之间逡巡的几秒钟里不知脑补出了什么爱恨情仇，借着微醺的冲动说原来是一对，正好你们都挺可爱的，要不一起？

“大叔怎么能用可爱形容。”嫌弃脸。

“臭小鬼哪里可爱了！”牙痛的表情。

异口同声的回答让美人的眼神更微妙，继续脑补出双倍的爱恨情仇，Marco揉着眉心简直想当场去世。如果说Ace的反应是醉到数不清手指头的后果，那他的怎么解释，强行被全场拉低了智商？Marco干笑两声，推着美人的肩膀打算无视过去。

“别走，Marco。”他又说了一遍，嘴角下撇，每个音节黏成一团，连Marco的名字都吞了半截。这次Ace倒没拉着他，可至下而上的眼神却把他钉得死死的。

也许是刚上船那会最先对Ace表现出接纳意图和善意的人是Thatch和Marco，最后给出答案让他消除顾虑的人也是Marco，所以黑发青年在两人身边总归是更胡闹一些。Thatch问他听过雏鸟的印随行为没，指着Ace说这就是，Marco本嗤之以鼻，觉得Thatch在拐着弯骂他是鸟妈妈，现在撇开偏见来看还真有几分道理。

——他发展出健全的**被**印随行为也解释得通了。

Ace看上去在哀悼什么，甚至不需要外在的悲伤或异常的沉默去佐证。他喝酒，聊天，大笑，眼神追随进进出出的人，和其他时候没有区别。但人类的哀悼犹如长在石缝里的小草，在往昔卷起的暴风雨中孤立无援地摇摆，纵使他压下怆然，也只是一株强壮点的小草。

Marco被突如其来的结论吓了一跳，具体表现在他极度干涩的喉咙需要顺滑的佳酿抚慰，并用带着歉意的表情对尚在等待的美人摇头，幸好对方并未生气，了然地耸耸肩，走到另一个人身旁。

他把屁股重新塞回椅子里，面前的空杯已经续满，Ace晃晃手中的酒瓶，附送一个调皮的眨眼。这片大海广阔得能让任何人追寻他们想要的自由，又残酷得容不下一个孩子明亮的笑容。Ace太年轻了，哀悼不适合他，但事实是许多人根本活不过找到安放哀悼之物或人的年龄。

Marco不知道哪一个更值得感慨。

至于现在，Ace前言不搭后语的行为无论是出于理智的自我放纵还是逻辑的暂时退场，唯一确定的是他整晚都在假装这件事不存在。Marco通过极其巧合的一瞥看到一滩晦暗无害的沼泽，吞下数倍于表面的秘密静静消化，等待一根火柴的摩擦，让酣畅淋漓的爆炸去暴露、摧毁和颠覆。

只不过执行者——Marco清楚——不会是在场的任何一个人。其他人没有拿到入场券，连里面是五光十色的游乐场还是黑白铺呈的葬礼都无从得知，而对Marco来说，一朵云不会在同一个地方停留两次。值得庆幸的是，Ace目前需要的一半已经握在手里，另一半用琐碎的闲谈和熟悉的揶揄填满，直到风暴平息，后者正是Marco选择留下的原因。

“关于这个——”Marco谨慎地选择切入点，“公平来说，如果没试过你就不能否认。”

“没试过什么，三人行？”Ace的表情逐渐变得惊恐，“还是我和你？！不不不不不….”

Marco用一个没精打采的白眼截断Ace偏了一百八十度的瞎想，“我就免了，大叔的人生丰富多彩，不需要额外的点缀。我说的是你，你就没考虑过男人？”

“为什么？”Marco听见Ace脑中用力思考产生齿轮钝重的运转声，“因为我从来不穿上衣？”

“因为靠岸这么多次从没见过你找女人。”Marco说，简直要为自己的耐心鼓掌。

“可我也没找过男人。”Ace更加困惑。

“这就是问题所在。”Marco放下酒杯，玻璃底敲击桌面的声音犹如揭晓答案的击掌。“你从没试过女人但你默认这个选项，换个性别同理，学会公平看待问题，盲区产生于偏见。”

Ace嘴唇分开，似乎马上要被金发男人的循循善诱引导出对方想听的话，后者背脊不自觉地挺直。来吧，让我赢下赌局，作为今晚的补偿。

在第一个音节形成前Ace嘴角撇出弯曲的弧度，响指让魔法消失，期待落空。“嗯哼哼…狡猾的家伙，别以为我会让你作弊赢得赌局。”Ace得意洋洋地说。

啧，见鬼，这下可糟糕了。Marco想。

Ace本来不应该知道这件事：大家在用他是否有过忄生经验开设赌局。是的，听上去幼稚又无聊，但你不能指望一群朝夕相处的海贼在开宴会找乐子之余还能干出什么充满格调的事来。何况Ace从一开始就是充满话题的人物，格外受到关注，等Marco发现的时候，一大半的船员已经参与其中，发酵成一场大狂欢。

理论上，Moby Dick对船员私下开设赌局有限制，但只要不太过分，睁只眼闭只眼是常规操作。所以当Marco把这件事当作日常事务报告给老爹时，后者竟然充满趣味地说来赌一局吧Marco，如果你赢了，我一个星期不碰酒。就这样，Marco也被拉下了水。

这场赌局的发起人和缘由已无从追溯，然而凭借参与度和赔率的快速上升，仅仅四个月就挤进Moby Dick赌金历史排行榜第三名。题外话，第二名是Marco的真实年龄，据说不死鸟果实会给予长寿的副作用；第一名是谁能喝赢老爹。——当然，五亿的奖金挂在那至今无人领取。

如果不是Ace突然会读心，那Marco的失望一定已经抑制不住表现在了脸上。Ace大笑着用肩膀撞上他，热烘烘地挤过来，堂而皇之闯入他的个人空间。“剧透会毁掉所有惊喜。我知道你押了三万贝利，Thatch押了五万在对家，现在你这边的赔率是16.88。不过，怎么说最大的赢家还是我。”

兼具两方面——结局的公正性和Ace知道后可能会发展出严重的暴力事件——考虑，没人敢把这件事私下透露给他。现在的情形是，当事人似乎早有预谋，至于参与到何种程度则不得而知。但Marco这么多年的一番队队长不是白当的，他的字典里没有认输两个字。 

“说来听听？”他装作不经意地随口说道。

事到如今Ace觉得就算Marco知道也改变不了什么，于是回答得相当干脆：“庄家是Izo，我们五五分。”

“我一开始就认为受虐倾向是促成这场赌局的最大原因。”Marco说，“现在看来，虽然不会被你揍死或者烧死，他们知道真相后也得抓心挠肺郁闷好久。”

“他们开的头，我讨点利息不过分。说到底这件事就和我虽然不爱穿上衣但也不是暴露狂一个性质。”Ace看着他，哼哼了两声，“盲区产生于偏见，你刚才说的。”

“你真的喝醉了吗？”Marco怀疑地打量对方。

“海贼的血管里流淌的是朗姆酒，没有醉酒的说法。”Ace转过身体后仰靠着吧台，愉悦又惬意，笑起来露出虎牙。以旁观者角度说，他的确是个好看的年轻人，一切讨喜的因素都能在他身上看到痕迹。

“希望你把这话去跟酒吧里的其他人讲，看见了吗，一半人已经躺下了。”酒吧里此起彼伏的呼噜声像堵密实的墙，开门声夹在其中几乎听不见。Marco感觉膀胱憋得慌，准备去厕所，刚站起来就听见Ace用无比严肃的声音叫了自己的名字。

“Marco，今晚你说对了一件事。”Ace盯着酒吧大门的方向目不转睛，“我可能真的喜欢男人。”

Marco回头，看见一个金发的高个子青年敏捷地绕过一地障碍物，朝吧台走来。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然非常奇怪，但遗失前半段人生这件事几乎没有在精神层面困扰过Sabo，医生假设过的闪回和梦境片段一次也没有发生，就连头痛和视力减退的后遗症也在康复的两年里迅速缓解。除了绣着名字的手帕，过去遗留给自己的只有覆盖了左边身体的疤痕，每一次照镜子、换衣服都在提醒他被隔断的人生，仿佛恶意的玩笑攀爬后留下的痕迹。

谈不上多难过，毕竟抛开记忆谈感情都是耍流氓。Sabo甚至自我调侃：到底和以前的生活有多大仇恨才会断绝得如此干净，连点提示都不留。

笑话讲讲就过了，失望倒自作主张地驻留下来，变成洗刷平整的记忆毛毯里冒出的一根线头。在巴尔迪哥的训练结束后几年里，Sabo的外派任务从未间断，足迹遍布四海，回到革命军基地的时间少之又少。要说里面没有藏私心肯定不现实，可过去了这么久，他仍然一无所获。

也许没有人在乎他是否还活着，所以连一张简单的寻人启事都不刊登。

Sabo在一阵麻木的平静中反复咀嚼这个结论，他记得那天巴尔迪哥风很大，天空昏黄，走廊的玻璃窗被卷起的沙石打得砰砰响，发出垂死挣扎的呻吟。Koala从走廊另一端怒气冲冲地大步走过来，看见Sabo立在窗边发呆，二话不说拖着他去龙先生的办公室。

“Sabo！会议已经开始十分钟了，所有人都在等你，好歹事关你升任参谋总长，任性也要挑时间。”

女孩纤细的手指合围住他的手腕，掌心和指尖的薄茧趁机作乱，像节肢动物的脚一般刮蹭在他的脉搏之上，引起微妙的怜爱和共鸣，让他忍不住期待从掌心飞离的一刻。

他的搭档Koala，两人共同挣扎在无穷无尽削土豆皮的工作中；娇小的Koala，帮他保管帽子并亲手放回他头上时需要他弯下腰；坏脾气的Koala，因为他通话到一半直接挂断电话虫就对身边的人大吼；温柔的Koala，告诉他，没关系，Sabo，人一直重复记住和被记住的过程，我们一定存在于某处。

即使是此刻窗外肆虐的沙尘暴，也逃不过尘埃落定的结局，何况是一根微不足道的线头。Sabo心想，Koala会帮他抚平，巴尔迪哥的其他人也会。

事实证明，自我欺骗的确是大脑最擅长的把戏，但不去触碰就显得问题不存在从初始就埋下隐患，恶意的玩笑更不会流于表面单单造成那么浅显的伤痕。

Sabo在一次和Koala外出任务中吃饭时，下意识地替栗色头发的女孩拉开椅子，靠在一旁等她先落座。然后Sabo才回过神，疑惑不解地看着自己放在椅背上的手，好像对刚刚干了什么全无记忆。

Koala皱着眉望向他，眼神被突如其来的厌恶侵染成忍耐的模样，他明白过来后手指抽搐般握紧。这些贵族繁琐的规矩和礼仪，Koala有多熟悉就有多痛恨，其中的故事全部藏进她背上的太阳烙印里，比任何笔墨口传的形式更充满分量。她轻轻拍掉Sabo的手，自己调整好椅子的距离，对他说：“永远、永远不要用这样的方式对待我。”

Sabo在迷惑和惊恐的安静中吃完了饭。

此后类似的事又发生过两次，无害却徒增烦恼，和吃西瓜不得不面对的籽一样无奈。他终于意识到，这些无法自控的举动，就像他丢失的记忆形成了独立的人格，盘踞在深处，偶尔溜出来理所当然地打招呼，嗨，Sabo，虽然你把我忘了，但我还是你。披着恶劣又调皮的外表，突然出现又极快消失，捉摸不定，让Sabo怀疑自己十岁以前是否就是这幅德行。

“也不全是坏事，换个方面想，如果你下次继续不听安排中途跑掉，可以跟Dragon先生说‘啊抱歉，十岁的我在耳边说出恶魔的低语，我觉得比原计划更好。’”对恢复记忆向来比Sabo更乐观的Koala还有心情借机嘲讽他我行我素的恶习。按照女孩的原话来说，如果不是他每次完成任务效率惊人，被发配扫厕所十年都是内部亲情折扣。

Sabo难得笑不出来，因为他刚从女孩手中接过体检复查通知，附带一份新任务说明。他拎着薄薄的几张纸，不可置信地看着自己的搭档。“任务回来直接被你逼着写完了五十页的报告，我已经四十八小时没合眼，现在你直接告诉我新任务需要我在三个小时以后出发，你确定这不是公报私仇？”

女孩是在Sabo迷迷糊糊换衣服准备补觉时闯进来的，早年还是孩童的两人分享过同一间屋子的上下铺，虽然时间不长，已足够把隐私揉成一团抛在脑后，直接跨入对方身上再无新鲜事的阶段。

Koala正大光明霸占了Sabo的床，坐在边缘晃荡着腿，圆圆的眼睛滴溜滴溜转，无辜地说：“我发现你又开始频繁地揉眼睛，考虑到新出现的症状，所以帮你预约了Latyl医生，在新世界的赫拉奇岛。至于任务嘛，离得近，顺顺手的事，毕竟我也不是什么魔鬼。”

当年Sabo被救回时伤得非常严重，尤其是贯穿左眼的部分，一度被认为将对眼睛造成不可逆转的伤害。康复后奇迹般得只有视力受到了轻微影响，为了确保左眼后续不会恶化以及研究是否有恢复记忆的可能，革命军根据地的医生专门定期帮他检查。

“Setacyl医生去哪了？”

“外派，已经离开一个星期了。”

“我可以等他回来。”等Setacyl医生回来再想办法用任务逃避过去，经过多次实践Sabo相当熟练。他认为医疗检查不再有任何帮助，即使换一个医生也改变不了什么，多一次失望而已。虽然他暂时还没学会和自己的记忆人格友好相处，但怎么说靠别人不如靠自己。

“如果你觉得更好接受，可以看成任务的附带便利，反正我有先见之明，预约用的是你这次任务中的假名，不用感谢我。”

“...为什么这次任务需要用假名？”Sabo低头翻看手中的任务情报。

Koala用手指戳着脸颊，视线瞟向一边，噘着嘴说：“LanceFischer，没什么存在感的小贵族，刚从父母手中接过药物的贩卖生意，你要做的是利用他的身份和买方接触从而拿到对方手里的运输线路图。”

常规任务没有拒绝的理由，如果不去反而会让Koala抓到把柄，下次等待他的就不是女孩如影随形的唠叨，而是Dragon先生的家长式死亡沉默以及令人窒息的强制休假，双管齐下能让Sabo生不如死。他飞快地权衡完利弊，把手中的纸张放回桌上，边换衣服边问：“你是我的军需官？”

“对，没有需要我亲自出面的地方，所以一切老规矩。”说完又忍不住反复叮嘱他‘不准中途挂断电话虫’、‘不准无视任务安排任意妄为’、‘不准突然消失’等等，Sabo答应得过于干脆并且态度端正，Koala看他的眼神则愈发怀疑。

不说知根知底，对方什么个性还是摸得相当清楚，撇开相性良好的因素，将对方视作挚友型克星才是关键。换句话说，在多年的搭档生涯中，两人基本都在诠释如何以正确的姿势迫害对方，迫害打引号。所以一个小时后Koala从Dragon先生手里拿到临时更新的任务情报时，她内心毫无波动甚至还想笑——

**Cosette Fischer** **，Lance Fischer 小气、刻薄、善妒、暴躁、恶毒又美丽的新婚妻子。**

对此Sabo表示非常满意，用帽子遮挡住阳光，躺在甲板上快乐地哼起了歌。

到达赫拉奇岛是深夜，本该沉睡的码头正发出喧嚣的曲调，闪烁的灯光连成一线如同倒映的星群。不是大型商船靠岸就是有海贼登岛，而后浮现在视野之中，造型独特的Moby Dick号和白胡子的海贼旗证实了Sabo的猜测。

上岸后Koala打着哈欠准备找个地方睡一觉，Sabo把帽子交到她手中，说自己在船上睡太久这会精神不错，刚好肚子又饿了，打算找个地方吃饭顺便打听消息，不用帮他订房间，明早电话虫联系。

Koala习以为常，转身准备离开，突然被迎面走来的人撞到，手中的帽子差点掉地上，被Sabo扶稳后发现是两个醉醺醺的酒鬼，神志不清以为脚打滑绊到哪块石头，含糊地咒骂两声又旁若无人地互相搀扶着歪歪扭扭向前走，继续唱变了调的海贼之歌。

人数众多的海贼狂欢预示着混乱、无序和意外状况，而在大部分人眼里，光是海贼这个身份就容易联想到掠夺和残暴的形象。为了避免引起平民恐慌，白团的活动范围被限制在港口等足够满足需求的外围区域，中心城区除了队长级别和个别提前上报通过的，其他人不能随便踏入。

Koala不想引人注意，更不想惹麻烦，面对目前路人里一半几率是海贼的情况，也只能压低帽子暗自祈祷任务中不要和他们产生交集。她又想到Sabo，意料之外和独断独行的混合体，于是伸出手指像刀尖一样戳着Sabo的胸口，警告道：“这里是白团的地盘，不知道他们会停留几天，如果你脑子里冒出什么奇思妙想，行动前请多想想你小气、刻薄、善妒、暴躁、恶毒又美丽的新婚妻子——也就是我，会对你进行什么样惨无人道的报复。”

Sabo出于恶作剧心理加上的一连串前缀被Koala记得滚瓜烂熟，时不时进入人设呛他一把，吃准了他心虚，Sabo只能陪着笑心想自作孽不可活。

等Koala的身影消失，Sabo转头朝刚才撞上女孩的两个海贼的方向跟过去，找到他们不难，这条街上虽然醉鬼多，但像两条蛇一样扭在一起边唱歌边呕吐的只此一对。他靠着墙角看两人花十分钟背靠背寻找对方，总算发现后又花了十分钟不知所云地大笑，Sabo已经开始感到无聊了。

好在两人还知道自己的目的地在哪儿，虽然过程万分艰辛，从面前酒吧半掩的门里透出柔和的灯光是胜利的昭示。，Sabo快步走上去看准四下无人的机会从中间用肩膀顶开他们，趁对方没反应过来轻轻一抬脚，本就东倒西歪的两人更是直接栽进酒吧隔壁小巷堆放黑色垃圾袋和成筐空酒瓶的地方，黑压压的小山瞬间坍塌。

伴随乒铃乓啷的清脆碎裂声和戛然而止的痛呼，Sabo看见两人直接被砸懵了，晃晃脑袋，白眼一翻彻底失去意识。Sabo弯了弯嘴角，耳边仿佛响起Koala的声音，无奈地说不要这么坏心眼。

Sabo拍拍衣襟上不存在的灰尘，推门走进酒吧。

从门缝里透露了些许火热的气氛，然而真正打开门才感觉到屋内屋外两重天。酒吧里的空气密实又粘稠，像有人倾倒了蜂蜜灌满整个屋子，Sabo还未踏入就不由自主被裹了进去。酒精和油炸食物的混合气味使温度上升，每一寸空间都塞上了人，躺着的，站着的，坐着的，斜靠着的，叠起来的，各式各样，让人奇怪怎么还没有人死于窒息。

哇哦，瞧瞧他发现了什么，白团的不死鸟Marco——以及他旁边一个莫名其妙吸引了Sabo全部注意力的黑发青年。青年用倚靠舷墙仰望天空的姿势伸展开双臂，淡红色从脖颈一路绽放至赤裸的胸膛，和蜜色的皮肤相得益彰，额前的卷发被汗水打湿，他用手掌随意地梳理到脑后，露出的铁灰色眼睛熠熠发光，澄澈得如同他正凝视的整个天空被吸了进去。

Sabo的心漏了一拍，高兴，难过，激动，惆怅趁虚而入，交杂成汹涌而至的冲动，就像——

地上横七竖八躺了许多呼呼大睡的人，Sabo寻找能落脚的地方一蹦一跳，硬鞋底磕在木质地板上发出棋子的落位声，他感觉自己也像一枚棋子，被头顶看不见的手操控，义无反顾地走向陷阱，而黑发青年投射过来的目光则是他无法抵抗的诱饵。

Sabo坐在青年的左手边，要了一杯酒和额外撒了粗粒海盐的柠檬片，他低着头，手指划过杯壁上冒出的水珠，故意不去看对方，因为他几乎在青年毫不掩饰的注视下脸红起来。Sabo本想呷一口酒掩饰尴尬，偏偏鬼使神差地拿起柠檬片咬上去，五官立刻皱成一团，反而更尴尬了。

Sabo听见轻动静，扭头去看，青年右手撑住脸颊，笑容被揉成奇怪的噘嘴，像看一只追着尾巴拼命打转的小狗。过了好几分钟他才意识到Sabo正回望他，睁大眼睛哦了一声。

即使清醒之后Ace也会感激自己此刻不知尴尬和含蓄为何物，他大方地把自己的杯子推过去，说：“我请你。”又拿起对方手旁的另一片柠檬塞进嘴里，嚼了两口，深吸一口气，惊恐地问：“这是什么吃法？”

Sabo从两杯酒里挑了属于对方的那杯，把笑容藏在后面，喝下一半才勉强冲散口腔里的咸苦味，他假装认真地告诉Ace这样喝才正宗并示意他也试试。青年深信不疑，接过杯子喝得一滴不剩，咂咂嘴说好像是这么回事，但他纠结的表情告诉Sabo**完全、绝对**不是这么回事。

Sabo开始喜欢他了。“你用自己的杯子请我喝酒，并且喝光了剩下的，你和所有人都这么调情吗？我能否问下成功率是多少。”

“但你接受了，而不是直接离开。”Ace回答，听见Marco在身后翻白眼的声音，异常响亮。“还有，我不和别人调情，只有你，这是一次成功率是零和一百的尝试。”

“为什么是我？”说实话Sabo很好奇。他从看见对方的那一刻开始就在心底问过自己好几遍同样的问题，为什么是这个黑发青年？这个酒吧里不算失去意识的人只有百分之二十左右的几率，如果还要算上他这么多年遇到的人，更是少之又少。

Ace对这个问题的答案毫无头绪，眉毛纠结在一起，试探着说：“因为你是金发？”

“允许我提醒你，你的同伴也是金发。”

“可是你有紫色的眼睛，Marco是——”Ace顿住，想花一秒钟回头确认Marco的眼睛颜色，结果懒得回头，“…不知道，无所谓，不在乎。”Marco又在身后摆出牙痛的表情，为什么受伤的总是他。Sabo看着他没说话，Ace舔舔干裂的嘴唇，问道：“所以，你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

这很奇怪，因为Sabo一瞬间想告诉他自己的真名。“我叫Lance，你是Ace，对吗？”

“你认得我？”

Sabo指着他的胳膊说：“你的纹身，这听上去不像个姑娘的名字，我猜你也不会带着另一个男人的名字来搭讪我。”

“那你大概也不会开关于这个纹身的玩笑。”

“什么玩笑？”Sabo喜欢Ace笑起来的样子，他从不知道自己有一天会因为另一个人的笑容而感到轻飘飘的快乐。

“为什么我会纹错自己的名字。”Ace说完简直想缝上自己的嘴，嘴巴比脑子快不是好事，如果Lance真的问原因他该怎么回答？Ace整晚都在想着Sabo，而他竟然在最糟糕的时机主动提了出来。

“这不像喝醉酒干出的糊涂事。”Sabo说出了意料之外的话，他迟疑地去触碰交叉线下的字母，“更像一个标志，尤其是这个交叉线，特别像海贼旗的元素。我随口说的你别——”后半句话在Sabo抬头看清Ace的表情后消失在空中。

Ace看着他，眼角眉梢的线条和缓又温柔，整张脸上充斥着朦胧的怀念和伤感，像Sabo无意间拨开坚硬的外壳看到了暴露在外的血管和肌肉，以及一颗咚咚跳动的柔软心脏。

——这个表情简直像在索吻。

Sabo毫不怀疑Koala拥有一针见血的预言能力，哪里只有恶魔的低语，明明还有恶魔的引诱和恶魔的欲望。他于是放弃抵抗，凑上去寻找对方的嘴唇。Ace既没有后退也没有躲避，嘴唇分开一个缝隙，Sabo不着急，慢慢地用舌头把Ace缺水干裂的嘴唇舔到湿软，直到他满意，才用舌尖探进去勾引对方和自己纠缠在一起。

Sabo庆幸Ace有一副强壮的身体，不然他前倾的幅度很可能会让两人一起摔下凳子，Ace搂着Sabo的腰，而Sabo的手差点在Ace的肩膀上留下淤青。

两人同时因为缺氧分开，汗津津的额头抵在一起，眼睛看向对方瞳孔里的高低起伏。Sabo先笑起来，小声说：“所以我的回答值得一个吻？”

Ace啄着他的嘴角，“百分百值得，你这个天才。”

“去找间房！！！”Marco在背景里大喊。

“你想换个安静的地方吗？”Sabo喘着气在对方一下一下的啄吻里艰难地提议道。

“求之不得。”Ace发出满足的叹息。


	3. Chapter 3

Sabo嘴里残留着对方的味道，舌尖发麻，分不清是因为几分钟前互相吮吸得太用力还是海盐柠檬片彻底摧毁了他的味蕾，答案并不重要，此刻他有更值得专注的事情。

往大门移动的过程中，Ace不断留在Sabo下巴和喉结周围的亲吻令后者想到从掌心啄食的鸟，小心翼翼，专心致志又迫不及待，奉献了全部的热情。Sabo微微仰头，白皙的皮肤下透出细而长的青紫色血管，像地图上清晰的指引线，引导Ace去探寻和挖掘。

Ace用嘴唇和牙齿擅自在Sabo身上撩起一片火海，不给他留一丝逃避的余地。Sabo的视线在超额的陌生刺激下蒙上薄薄的水雾，将天花板上的光源滤成一个个分散的小型星云，而他的理智几乎迷失在这宇宙收缩又膨胀的亿万光年中。

Ace摄入的酒精量足够放纵自己的欲望和快乐扩大到他难以掌控的地步，又恰好不会让他中途腿软丢脸地摔上一跤。两人交错的步伐像初学跳舞的笨拙学生，进退来回间打架一样磨蹭、碰撞、贴靠又分开，就是找不到正确的节奏。

两人心中无源的火焰越烧越旺，促使他们用鱼离不开水、鸟离不开天空、我离不开你的架势磕磕绊绊地走着。短短二十多米的距离，他们踩上了两只手，三张脸，四条大腿和五个人的肚子，撞到了不知道多少人，哀嚎声此起彼伏，引发的骚乱可以媲美一场小型暴乱。

Ace毫无愧疚，反而嫌弃这帮人的存在纯属碍事，Sabo还保留着基本的礼貌意识，只不过几句道歉在Ace的干扰下出口时已支离破碎，毫无意义。

开门时身后传来莫名其妙的欢呼和嚎叫，气氛盛大，让Ace差点以为自己沉溺的这段时间里，他们又在哪儿拿下了一场战斗的胜利。其中Thatch的大嗓门最明显，他哭嚎着扑在Marco的肩膀上，说‘不可能’、‘我不相信’、‘为什么会这样’、‘我一定在做梦Marco快打醒我’等Ace听不懂的话，其他人中有些反应和Thatch差不多，有些则明显乐疯了，拍着桌子起哄。

Ace把疑惑统统抛在脑后，用胜利之吻的姿势回敬所有人一个竖起的中指。很好，他还记得用力甩上门。

无论是人为制造的喧嚣还是大海规律的潮涌，在暗夜的裙摆点缀上碎钻石般的星星时已经偃旗息鼓，如同回巢的野兽，就连路旁的灯光都有有气无力地时明时灭。街道上空无一人，Sabo和Ace像不知怎么闯入陌生人家中的两个小男孩，一阵惊慌后看见四周空荡荡，便反客为主，没羞没脸地肆意妄为起来。

“那是…那是Curiel和Kingdew吗？”Ace瞟到小巷里几乎和黑暗融为一体的阴影，眯着眼仔细辨认了半天，说道：“Ewwww…为什么会睡在垃圾堆和呕吐物里？他们明天别想靠近我。”

OOPS！Sabo若无其事地移开视线，凑过去用嘴唇轻轻叼住Ace的耳垂珠，舌尖挑逗地去蹭那片软肉，他感到手底下Ace的肌肉紧绷如铁，鼻息喷在他皮肤上无比炙热。Sabo松开，得逞地勾起嘴角，转而蹭上Ace的耳廓，声音黯哑，说道：“去你的地方可以吗？”

Ace点头，用上全部的自制力推开Sabo，而不是当场开始脱他的衣服，他觉得自己值得一点奖励，于是粗暴地扯掉对方碍事的腰带，看也不看地扔在地上，火热的手掌从衬衣下摆处滑进去，一手停留在肩胛骨上，一手在腰后的凹陷处反复打转。

Sabo膝盖发抖，抗议卡在喉咙里，变成一声窒息的哽咽。

“你在发抖。”Ace用更低沉的声线在Sabo耳边说。

“我…风很冷。”Sabo结结巴巴地回答，在温差下才清楚地意识到自己的体温被欲望逼至极限，他硬得发疼，但不打算这么轻易投降。

Ace仿佛知道他的想法，轻笑像羽毛一样拂过Sabo的心底，差点让他前功尽弃。“但我觉得你非常、非常热（hot）。”

Sabo把笑声闷在对方的肩头，承认道：“我知道我很辣（hot），这是我们现在会像八爪鱼一样缠在对方身上的根本原因。”

“本质上来说，并不全是因为这个。”Ace盯着Sabo的脸若有所思，对于一个还在酒精影响下的人，这个表情背后的思考到底有几分逻辑就不得而知了。

Sabo感觉Ace的视线落在他左眼的伤疤上，他回避般地戳着对方的眉心，说：“不管什么原因，我只想知道你的地方还有多远。”

“十分钟不到。”

Sabo舔舔嘴唇，再次四处张望确认没人往来，然后拉住Ace躲藏到另一条灯光照不到的小巷里，开始解他的腰带。Ace瞬间领会他的意思，把人推靠到身后的墙壁上，力道没轻没重，Sabo的后脑勺磕得一响，不出声，因为现在他的嘴没空，也因为Ace已经配合地把手伸进他的裤子里，握住早已硬挺的阴茎。有时候，快感和痛感并不是泾渭分明。

在下一个紧绷到承受不住丁点震颤的时刻，Ace把自己从亲吻中抽离出来，问道：“确认一下，你不是贵族，也和贵族没什么关系对吧？”

“你现在问我这个？”Sabo不可置信地叹气，下意识地回答：“不是，没有。上辈子不会，下辈子更不会。”说完他立刻想到自己的假身份，去他妈的Lance Fischer，他又郑重地否定了一次，然后说：“我哪里看起来像贵族？”

“额…你领口愚蠢的餐巾？”

Sabo想提醒Ace他的手还握着自己的阴茎，即将带领他迎来第一次高潮，无论如何他们都应该尽快结束话题。“这是阔领结，不是餐巾，你和贵族有什么私人恩怨？随便吧，我没意见，你不喜欢可以扯掉，反正你已经扯坏了我的腰带。”

“我会这么做的。一会，等到了我的房间。”Ace无所谓地耸耸肩，全然不知自己的话给了Sabo怎样糟糕的下流幻想。“The nobles are cunt-sucking horse-fucking sons of bitches。”

如果Marco听到一定会感到非常诧异，因为在他们所有人的印象里，Ace虽然脾气冲动了点，但大部分时候是个不符合海贼传统形象的，在礼貌方面有着奇怪坚持的人，偶尔被逼急了才会气急败坏的爆几句粗口。

Sabo的诧异则出于完全不同的原因，他心想普通的仇恨可值不了这么语气恶狠狠、内容又难听的咒骂，凑巧的是Sabo自己也有着差不多的仇恨值。他像个学大人说话的孩子一样，用无辜又正直的语气重复了Ace的脏话，然后和后者分享了一个充满共谋意义的笑。

两人在黑暗中互相交换了一个快速的手活，只为了成功到达Ace的住处，避免中途就忍不住射在自己裤子里的窘态。

Ace的房间是新订的，除了一套桌椅、矮柜和床，再没有多余的物件，屋子里一股未散尽的消毒水和柔顺剂的气味，灯的开关在进门左手边，他们直接跳过这个步骤。Ace把Sabo举抱起来，后者的腿缠在他的腰间，他用脚踢上了门。

散落的衣服和鞋一路延伸到床脚，两人赤身裸体翻滚在床单上，紧贴在一起似乎要把对方摁进自己的身体里。到底是不到二十岁的年轻人，在性方面都没多大手段和花样，只会听从本能，不管不顾地连舔带咬，毫无技巧可言。

Sabo发现Ace对他的阔领结意见不是一般得大，他仰躺在床上，双手举过头顶被他们早先谈论过的布料绑在床头。Ace系了个活结，Sabo随随便便就能挣脱，他双手紧抓木质床柱，反而觉得这种状态更考验他的忍耐力。

Sabo的一条腿架在Ace的肩膀上，腰后垫了个枕头，Ace从矮柜里摸出润滑剂开始给Sabo做扩张，Ace没多大耐心，两根手指之后就急不可耐地把自己送进去。开头有些困难，Sabo疼得发出嘶嘶的吸气声，Ace也不好受，没完全退出来，就着这个姿势慢慢磨蹭，一只手去摸Sabo半软的阴茎。

Ace不懂得收力，过程顺畅后开始按照自己的节奏抽插，又重又快，毛毛躁躁，完全一副新手的样子。Sabo的头一直往手腕上撞，Ace完全没顶到正确的地方，他却因为Ace给予的疼痛兴奋得发抖，没碰前面就飞快地射了出来。

Sabo的大脑停转了几秒，回过神发现手腕上的禁锢物被拿掉，Ace滚烫的身体压在他身上，喘着气在他耳边说：“抱歉，我没忍住射在里面了。”Sabo抱着Ace的肩膀，用手去摸他脑后湿淋淋的黑发，说好呗，那下一回合轮到我。

Sabo更温柔，也更有耐心，这种耐心放在性事上对Ace来说就成为一种折磨。Ace趴跪在床上，脸埋在撑起的手臂间，屁股翘高成一个羞耻的模样。Sabo挤了很多、很多润滑剂，在手心捂热，耐心地翻搅在Ace的直肠里，有些漏在床单上，有些顺着他的大腿流下去，让Ace觉得他在做某种该死的蔬菜沙拉。

够了，快点进来，Ace闷闷地说。他的不应期出奇得短，已经重新硬起来。Sabo的手指慢条斯理地在他肠道里深入，另一只手轻压在Ace的背上，说别着急，我还在找。找什么？Ace下一秒就知道了答案，他的屁股里有一块神奇的区域，能让他发出变了调的呻吟。

Sabo如果只用手指就让Ace射出来，Ace一定会恼羞成怒，所以他见好就收，改用阴茎继续探索。因为润滑扩张做得到位，Ace的直肠又湿又热，像刚出炉的奶油蛋糕。Sabo听见Ace把呻吟捂在枕头里，于是从后面拉起他的胳膊，胸口贴着后背，手绕过去抬起他的下巴，说我喜欢听你的声音。

Ace的高潮来得比上一次更凶猛，陌生的快感像浪潮一样冲刷他的神经，他软软地趴在床上，睫毛被眼泪粘成一团。Sabo在最后时刻把自己抽出来射在他腿上，然后安慰地用手抚摸他的后背，直到他停止颤抖。

“我不介意你射在里面。”Ace深吸一口气说。

“清理起来很麻烦，如果清理不干净你明天会不舒服。”

“刚刚那个是什么？”Ace突然问。

“前列腺高潮，如果你问的是这个。”

Ace满怀兴趣地支起身体，说：“我能在你身上试试吗？”

Sabo从未预料到有一天他会坐在另一个男人的阴茎上不知满足地挤压更多快感，姿势的关系Ace插的很深，也很疼，但Sabo喜欢粗暴的痛感，这让他更加兴奋。几次之后Ace似乎也察觉到了，故意在挺胯的同时扶着Sabo的腰往下压，在他身体里制造一场快乐的连环爆炸。

两个年轻人的性充满了不知羞耻的探索和毫无底线的持久，最后他们黏糊糊地靠在一起喘气，Sabo懒得去数他们干了几次，反正他塞满精液的屁股已经失去知觉，Ace每一次都射在了里面。

“Ace，去洗澡。”Sabo拍拍他的胳膊。

Ace也筋疲力尽，下一秒随时可能睡过去，他翻身背对着Sabo说：“不。”

“我去放水，一会我们一起洗。”

Ace半天没动静，Sabo以为他睡着了，去戳他的脸，Ace的眉尖轻颤，模糊的音节从嘴里溢出，他说：“再等等，Sabo，我好困。”

一开始Sabo没察觉到不对劲，Ace只不过叫了他的名字，像极了撒娇式的耍赖。但当松散的思绪回归正轨，他立刻体验到被扔进冰天雪地的彻骨寒冷。

黎明前最黑暗的时刻悄无声息地到来，内外合围的黑暗仿佛消弭了障碍和界限，将Sabo所处的方寸之地幻化成没有边界的虚空。Sabo曾经听说，人会在无光的恐惧中无法分辨梦和真实。在夜阑之时醒来，却因为方才的梦境太美好，便想凭借自己的意念回到那种无忧的快慰中。有时则相反，会掐自己，或用指节磕铁床沿。有时，噩梦是没有边界的。

Sabo从不做梦，他没有品尝过噩梦。但现在，他至少知道那像什么————

像兜兜转转寻觅一生的相遇却早已在最初的擦肩而过后作为结局落下帷幕；像所有以‘从此他们过上了幸福生活’作为结尾的童话故事背后堆积起的无数欺骗和背叛；像一高一矮、看不清脸的两个小男孩回头笑着叫他Sabo，而他不认识他们。

Sabo感觉一颗名为Ace的烧红的铁钉从他的左眼球钉穿颅骨，剧痛变成炙热的白，从内部将他压缩，折叠再粉碎。Sabo从床上跌落在地，全身颤抖冒着冷汗，视线模糊，捡衣服的手指不听使唤。床上的黑发青年安稳地沉睡，肩膀起伏，发出猫一样的呼噜声。

Sabo勉强穿好裤子，抓起外套逃离了这里。

他还记得拿上外套是因为Koala的私线电话虫在暗袋里，他寻找电话虫的时候视野里已经出现大片大片闪烁的黑斑，颅骨仿佛裂开般疼痛，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势，他还能控制自己的行动堪称奇迹。

Koala几乎瞬间接通，完全不在意时间合不合适，她说：“Sabo，出什么事了？”

Sabo盯着电话虫说不出话，有液体不断滴落在手腕上，他分不清是自己的汗水还是眼泪。Koala又叫了他一声，声音里充满了担忧和严肃。他说：“来找我。”女孩没有任何迟疑，立刻开始从衣服里翻找他的生命卡，同时说：“你需要什么？武器？帮手？医疗救助？”

“不，你一个人来。”Sabo顿了顿，用一种压抑到极致的悲戚语气说：“Koala，我记起来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

如果有人问他，阔别多年的梦是什么感觉？Sabo会说，和他第一次坐在端镇的流浪汉火堆旁，听他们讲述大海的故事一样，因太过庞大的东西而心存敬畏。他知道，他的梦就是记忆。

即使梦中的画面会因为醒来后迅速侵占的距离感而变成老照片一样泛黄的质地，细节丢失，胡乱拼凑，显得失真且遥远，但情感却是唯一贯穿始终的存在，丝毫不打折扣。他高举盃和另外两只碰杯立誓的快乐，他被迫跟随父亲回到高镇牢笼的愤恨，还有其他一切以哥雅王国为起点延伸出的情感，跨过数年光阴，如今以别无二致的方式在他心底留下伤痕。

于是笑容是真的，眼泪也是真的。

科尔博山的风中仿佛夹杂着不确定物终点站焚烧时的刺鼻气味，空气灰蒙蒙的，萦绕耳边的声音如同迁徙季的鸟群煽动翅膀的呼啸，总有一个完整的来回。Sabo低头去看自己的手，属于成年人的手掌中，左边握着一把灰烬，右边捏着一朵花，他便松手让一阵风扬托起灰烬的残躯，让大地接纳花朵的暗香。

相似的分离与相合衍生万物，又让万物归一。Sabo借此回到了起点，他见到了十岁的自己。

四周景象翻到新的篇章，玫瑰色的晚霞成为世界的主宰，树叶摩挲的唰唰声连绵不绝，像谁的舞裙跟随节奏反复挥洒在探戈的2/4节拍中。Sabo后来去过那么多地方，从未有一处能和科尔博山媲美，将狡黠的处变不惊演绎到极致。他想到山贼Dadan一家，活生生的一脉相承，他们现在应该也没什么变化，最大的烦恼不过是下一顿饭如何抢到更多的肉。

这想法在Sabo脑袋里刚冒出来，眼前立刻就出现Dadan抽着烟一脸凶狠的模样，她磕磕烟灰，不耐烦地喊他臭小鬼，而他会走上去握住对方的手说，感谢你的照顾啦Dadan，你果然是个好人。即使充满了不现实的矛盾，他也乐在其中，梦里本来就没多少道理可言。

Sabo顺着石子路较缓的坡度往下走，他记得这里是通往一条山涧的必经之路，夏天太热时他们会脱光衣服跳进水里。溪水有一人深，Luffy不敢下去，Ace就敲他脑袋，把他拎进水里漂洗两下，摊开晾晒在旁边的大石头上。

Sabo突然有了主意，托着Luffy的后背和胳膊教他仰躺着飘在水上，Luffy眼睛瞪得圆圆的，战战兢兢就是放松不下来，Sabo想着学不会就算了，准备安慰他两句。Ace在旁边嘁了一声说，干嘛宠着他，然后抓起一条小鱼塞进Luffy的裤子里，吓唬他说鱼会吃掉他的蛋蛋。Luffy果真慌里慌张吓得溺了水，被Sabo救起来后哭得一塌糊涂。

想来那时，Sabo的天地不过由Luffy和Ace的两双小手合捧起来，身处其中和一尾摆着鳍的小鱼一样，简单而容易满足，浑然不知水正从指缝间滴答滴答地漏出去，等待他的是与死亡无异的失忆和分离。

他愿意为他们做任何事，唯独这个，他承受不了。

Sabo果然在溪流旁找到了三个熟悉的身影，他倒真像久别重逢那样迫不及待地打着招呼：你好呀，Ace，Luffy，还有十岁的我。考虑到自己现在只是一个毫无存在感的旁观者，得不到回应并不奇怪。奇怪的是，交谈声，笑声，吵闹声，他什么都没听见。通常，安静在三人之间不可能存活过两分钟，所以一定发生了什么，他暂时还没回想起来。

Ace光着上身蹲在水边洗衣服，同样脱下衣服的Luffy挨着他坐在地上，细细的小腿从空荡荡的裤管里伸出，他一边抽噎，一边用刚拧干的短袖擦眼泪和鼻涕。Ace在旁边吼，我才替你洗干净，不准擦。Luffy把脸埋在布料里，模模糊糊地骂自家哥哥是笨蛋坏蛋傻瓜。Ace听烦了，说，明明是你一个劲地打我们，你哭个什么。Luffy叽里呱啦回应根本听不清的话。

十岁的Sabo把鞋子蹬得老远，赤脚坐在树下，他手里的阔领结皱巴巴地捂在鼻子上，心不在焉地想白色的布料沾染上血渍会非常不好洗。但其实他身上也没有更干净的地方，从头到脚灰蒙蒙的，像在地上滚了五百圈，事实也差不多，只不过不是出于自愿。

几分钟之后他吸吸鼻子，见不再流血，转而抱住膝盖，无精打采地盯着Luffy和Ace的背影，确定他们不会回头后，狠狠揉着自己的金色短发，刻意营造出的空白表情逐渐变成深深的懊恼。

成年Sabo认出了这个，因为这辈子仅仅只有一次，他主动对Ace发了脾气，引以为傲的冷静和理智在那一刻被恐惧、担忧和愤怒打击得溃不成军，并在最后统统转变成化解不了的后悔。

白天他们去了中心街，按照例行日程表，吃霸王餐，戏耍追来的人，打完还搜光他们东西，一样不落下。没想到在最后一项出了岔子，牵扯进来八九个以前从未见过的生面孔，Sabo猜测是外来商船的雇佣保镖，因为对方手里的枪是黑市改装货，本地的普通人买不到。

和不确定物终点站的地痞流氓相比，这几个人显然要强得多，没一会Sabo就发现了这个事实。虽说借着灵活和熟悉地形的优势，总能在追逐中领先对方一步，但也无法完全摆脱。

Sabo在奔跑间和Ace对视一眼，看出Ace和自己得出同样的结论。思量了几秒，Ace对Sabo说，三个人一起目标太大，你带着Luffy，我们分两条路，老地方见。听起来是个好主意，于是Sabo和Luffy跑过热闹的露天集市，跑过架满成品布料的染布厂，跑过中央公园的园艺迷宫，最后靠主街经过的贵族马车队伍成功甩掉了身后的人。

Sabo上一口气还没喘匀，一个想法适时跳出来亮起警告，下一口气就梗在胸口差点让他窒息。Ace真的会逃吗？这个与其说是疑问更像结论的念头一出现便再也挥之不去，令他全身发麻，不知所措地僵立在原地。

Sabo已经充分领教过Ace在绝不逃走的信念上超乎常人的坚持，仿佛他正是为此而生。Sabo隐约猜到一点原因，所以他选择和Ace并肩作战，并一直如此，他真的，真的不希望Ace丢了性命，至少不是在他没为此做任何事的前提下。

Sabo带着在心中不断发酵的可怕猜想漫无目的地试图搜寻Ace的方位，并隐隐寄希望于Ace其实早已去了约定地等待，即使这代表最后他会因为等太久而抱怨，直到Sabo听到了枪声。一瞬间他产生被子弹击中的错觉，血液从心脏的空洞处汩汩流出。

后面发生的事在Sabo的记忆中模糊成一团，仅有的几个清晰片段刚好够他串出一个大概，仿佛大脑因为太过恐惧而实施的某种自我保护方案。

————他和Luffy循着枪声找到Ace，子弹没打中他，在金属物上反弹的碎弹片削到了耳廓，形成一个小小的缺口，除此之外并无大碍。得益于早先分开几个人去追Sabo和Luffy，Ace这边就只剩下四个，他们最终合力打败了对方，代价是都受了不轻的伤。

**仅此而已**。回去的路上Sabo满脑子想的都是他还有机会用这四个字概括整件事。他还在发抖，不知道是因为生气还是后怕，也许两者皆有之。如果他和Luffy没有掉头去找Ace，如果Ace真的被子弹打中，如果… …这些如果是既定结果前的无数条分岔路，彼此间的距离比皮肤和衣服的罅隙更细微。

正是在这微小的罅隙间，Sabo陷入凝滞的恐慌被推动了，霎时制造出多米诺骨牌坍塌的连锁反应。Sabo听见自己的声音，在紧绷的喉咙间被挤压出来，这个声音说：“Ace，为什么不逃跑，你知道这些人和我们平时对付的混混不一样吧？”

Ace没察觉出Sabo语气中的异样，他耳朵正火辣辣地疼，脱下背心捂住伤口止血，头也不回地说：“我说过，只要交上手就不会逃跑。”

Sabo下一句话出口很快，快到好像他早知道Ace的回答并提前做好了准备。“如果会死呢？”

“我不会死的。”

Sabo在太过荒谬的不可置信中笑了出来，干巴巴得毫无笑意，连他自己都听不下去。这不是一个保证，Sabo只听出他下一次依旧会选择这么做的潜台词，还有下下次，下下下次，直到他和死亡迎头相撞，这股恶狠狠的劲儿还会留着和恶魔去讨交易。

他对Ace吼了出来，将他的慌乱，恐惧和绝望一股脑抛到始作俑者的头上。

他语速极快，毫无条理，意在用语言堵住内心血流不止的空洞。他斥责Ace的自作主张，隐瞒和欺骗，不知道变通的一根筋；控诉Ace全然不顾及他的想法，他并不是靠Ace的保护才活到今天。之后，他的思维转弯，开始偏离重点，他甚至抱怨，每次催促Ace去洗澡，他犯起懒来只会说‘不’或是无限期的拖延之词。

如果再过几年，Sabo也许就会明白，他真正想说的仅仅是一句 “我希望你活着，为此我愿意付出任何代价”。可现在，他单纯的认知尚且停留在担忧和信任是两个孤立的、互相对抗的情感，但它们的确共同并始终存在着，因为这就是他一直爱着Ace的方式。

Ace狭长的眼睛泛起冷冽的光，安静地从头听到尾。最后他问，你说完了吗？Sabo不明所以地点头，Ace说了句很好，然后一拳击中Sabo的鼻子。

血立刻喷出来，Sabo站起来时觉得嘴里一股铁锈味，争吵由此展开。你一句我一句，面红耳赤，谁也没有听对方到底在说什么，倒像是比赛谁的语速更快，声音更大。Ace不吵架，他只用拳头说话，Sabo从没有机会吵架，他们都破了回例。

Luffy眼巴巴地看着，插不上话，他不喜欢Ace和Sabo吵架，不光是因为之前从来没发生过，更因为他觉得他们在伤害对方的同时也在伤害自己。于是Luffy做了他最擅长的，他用两拳头让Ace和Sabo同时闭了嘴。两人在不留余地的攻击下栽倒在地，Luffy不依不饶地扑在他们身上，一边嚎啕大哭一边胡乱抡拳头。

不知道是不是出于各自的心虚，两个哥哥不约而同地选择了沉默和不还手，这过程一直持续到Luffy的大哭变成小声的哽咽。

记起事情前因后果的成年Sabo一时没回过神，尚在回味嘴里那股铁锈味，但其实只有后悔的苦涩遗留到最后。

太阳西斜，黯淡的树影摇摆不定，已至逢魔时刻。

“你终于想起来了？”十岁的Sabo突然安静地说。

Sabo第一反应是看向前方。Ace站在水里仔细清洗头发上和耳后粘稠的血迹，似乎察觉到小Sabo的视线一直徘徊在他背上，肩膀紧绷，固执地不肯回头。Luffy噘着嘴一副不乐意的样子，对Ace喊肚子好饿。

于是Sabo指着自己不确定地问：“你…在和我说话？”

小Sabo发出难以忍受的叹息，看着他说：“为什么我长大之后反而变蠢了？”

Sabo讽刺道：“好吧，骂自己的感觉一定很好。”对方用一个短促的鼻息表达了‘你不会知道’的意思。他接着说：“我大概明白为什么我无法和你友好相处。”

“因为你太笨了。”小Sabo十分孩子气地皱着鼻子，就在Sabo犹豫要不要揍他一拳的时候，他转而用一种沮丧的语气说：“我一直叫你，但你听不见。”

“我猜也是。”Sabo的语气软下来，这是他的错，毋庸置疑。

小Sabo说：“你知道你再也没有机会好好对他们道歉吗？”

Sabo记得当年他一通话说完，立刻后悔得肠子打结，但那个时候很多事情在他知晓并参与的情况下却无法解释清楚。他想，这种后悔又倔着不服软的矛盾心情大概是他拼命捂着心里刚萌生的那点小秘密的副作用，对自己也不能多说，糊里糊涂憋到内伤。

他们僵持到第二天早上，Sabo醒来睁开眼看见Ace的脸靠得很近，他心脏狂跳问怎么了，Ace说，你睡着以后抓着我的手不放，赶紧起来，Luffy要去偷鸟蛋。Sabo匆匆忙忙穿好衣服跟上去，Ace叫他的名字，Luffy和他们嘻嘻哈哈，一切如常，昨天的事仿佛幻觉。他在隐约的遗憾中觉得自己错过了知晓什么的机会，但当时庆幸盖过了一切。

没过几天就发生Luffy和Ace被父亲作为筹码，威胁他回到高镇的家，后面的事自然不用多说。

“我欠他们的不仅是道歉，我连一个像样的道别都没给他们，而我离开的时间已经超过了和他们在一起的。我想知道他们有没有因为我提前出海生气，有没有看到我留下的信，有没有因为我这么多年没有任何消息而担心，有没有————”Sabo咬住嘴唇，他怕自己会没完没了地说下去。

小Sabo点点头，替他说出口：“我也想念他们。”

“我见到Ace了。”Sabo说。

“他现在是什么样子？”

“皮肤比以前深，肩膀比我宽，雀斑还是很可爱。”Sabo简单地描述。“一个长大版本的Ace出现在我面前，感觉很奇怪。”

“你也长大了，而且变笨了，Ace可能同样觉得奇怪。”

“可…Ace好像没认出我？”Sabo疑惑地说。他不觉得Ace醉得那么厉害，考虑到他们几乎不知羞耻地胡闹了大半个晚上，以及最后Ace的确叫出他的名字，虽说更像无意识的呓语。难道他真的变化太大？他情不自禁用手盖住左眼的疤痕。

小Sabo耸耸肩，“那就去见他。”

“为什么你可以把所有的事情都说得那么简单。”Sabo笑着问。

“因为你已经不是什么都不懂的十岁小孩，你清楚你想要什么。”

“可你是十岁。”

“笨蛋，我就是你。你知道的我都知道，你不知道的我也不知道，所有答案都是你自己说出来的。”小Sabo露出一个狡黠的笑，完美复制Sabo自己此时的表情。“梦里本来就没多少道理可言。”

“我必须感谢你假装不知道我和Ace发生过的事，虽然我认为不可能更尴尬了。”

“这个嘛…少儿不宜。”小Sabo笑得竟然有些羞涩。

“我要去见他。”Sabo宣布，像等待终章的落幕。

小Sabo对他弯弯手指，说：“别忘了戒指。”然后笑着对他挥挥手。

Sabo恢复意识后第一句话是，我睡了多久。说完他察觉自己喉咙沙哑，眼眶干涩，浑身滚烫。视野边缘的Koala从他额头上拿走被体温捂到温热的毛巾，在冷水里重新浸湿，扭至半干放回他额头上，疲倦地回答道：“六个小时不到，现在刚过上午十一点。”

Sabo松了一口气，拿开毛巾从床上坐起来，被单下他保持着Koala找到他时的样子，只穿了条裤子，赤裸的双脚上有细小的划伤和污渍。一想到他是这幅样子被Koala找到并拖回旅馆照顾到现在，自觉又欠了女孩一次。

Koala虽坐在凳子上一言不发，但游移的视线极力避开他身上暧昧的痕迹，十分坐立不安，仿佛已经准备好了无数个问题，不知从何开口。

“我记起我是谁了。”Sabo索性先坦白。

Koala深吸一口气，看着他轻声说：“你需要时间吗？我可以和Dragon先生申请取消任务或是临时找人代替，我记得能最快赶来的人————”

Sabo打断她，“没必要，我什么时候因为个人原因终止过任务？”

“好吧好吧，反正原定计划的交易会面在明晚，时间充裕，不用太担心。”Koala忍不住站起来踱步子，比起认同Sabo，更像在说服自己。

“我待会要出去一趟。”Sabo说，“首先…我需要洗个澡。”

“你需要休息，Sabo。你的体温现在有104华氏度，我差点以为你要死了。”Koala双手紧握在胸口，心有余悸。“和你恢复的记忆有关吗？”

“白团的火拳Ace是我兄弟。”

仅仅一句话就让Koala明白了，她妥协般地坐回凳子上，揉着胀痛的太阳穴，说：“我替你感到高兴，Sabo。就——无论如何都不要让白团的人牵扯到这次的任务里面，好吗？革命军和白团向来有武器生意的来往，你知道这已经是极限。”

“我信任Ace如同我的生命。”Sabo不想对女孩撒谎。

“答应我你会谨慎处理这件事。”

“我答应你。”

“最后一个问题。”Koala说。“你身上的…也和Ace有关吗？”

“… …”


	5. Chapter 5

放纵的性爱和宿醉没有杀死Ace，但上午十点的太阳绝对比前两样加起来更致命。光线从窗户大大咧咧地溜达进来，透过眼皮在他的视野里投射出一片鲜亮的肉粉色，Ace立刻蜷缩起身体发出被刀捅中的惨叫，闭着眼在身旁到处扒拉着找枕头，找被单，找一切能把自己藏回黑暗的东西。

他忘了这里不是Moby Dick号，他不在自己的床铺上——所有东西按部就班并且触手可及——失去平衡从床上狠狠地摔下来在预料之中。Ace脸先着地，感受到的不是冷硬的地板而是柔软的布料，他把那东西抽出来，不情不愿地睁开眼睛，眼神半晌才聚焦。

蓝色。衬衣。这两个关键词像点燃的引线让Ace的记忆炸开，脸色如同漫天烟花一般五彩缤纷。迟来的羞耻心正在扼杀他，他发出意义不明的呻吟，在晕头转向的尴尬中把自己从地上扯起来，慢慢往浴室方向走。

Ace的记忆在对方叫他去洗澡的地方戛然而止，而脑海里金发青年的声音拥有海浪一样温柔的力量，轻易将他裹挟着回到昨夜。他的确应该听取对方的建议，不光因为热水能缓解他全身酸痛的肌肉，乱七八糟的体液在皮肤上干掉的紧绷感实在是难以言喻——凡事都有第一次，Ace这样告诉自己。

他用冷水冲澡，因为他需要的是清醒而不是舒适，后者会让他情不自禁睡过整个下午，从而错过计划好的订货安排。这个时候他不得不感谢金发青年的体贴，没有在他身体里留下难以清理的东西，没有受伤和出血，一切都好得不得了，就连括约肌隐约的酸胀感都成为他闭着眼睛冲掉满头泡沫时的一点旖旎回想。

清理和检查只花了短短的几分钟，Ace走出来开始刷牙，水从湿淋淋的头发上顺着睫毛往下落，像一场小型降雨，他用落水狗狗上岸的姿势甩了两把头发，这才清醒地靠在门框上仔细打量一地狼藉。皱巴巴的蓝色衬衣刚被他捡起来扔回床上，承载他心虚眼神的阔领结从床底下露出一角，两只黑色靴子隔屋相望，还有…还有内裤？

Ace手上的动作因此停顿了两秒，看上去金发青年仅仅套好裤子，拎着长外套就急匆匆地离开。他不知道有过性关系的人通常会怎样处理事后的第二天，一方在另一方睡着时落荒而逃从哪方面看都算不上最差的情况，那他也没必要太介怀。

但这抚慰不了他心中无法驱散的失望，沉甸甸得像一块石头，冰冷坚硬，磨得他胃疼。

Ace朝水槽吐出口中的泡沫，拿毛巾擦干净嘴的同时，把心底微弱的“也许你把对方吓跑了”的声音扫到角落。再直起身体时，又被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。准确来说，是从锁骨往上蔓延到后背的吻痕，皮肤上紫色和红色的小斑块像躲在视角盲区里盛开的秋樱，堆挤着连成壮观的一片。两人显然对代表亲密的吮吸行为有着超过陌生人之间应有的过分迷恋，而他十分确定自己留给对方的远不止这种程度。

内心挣扎了十分钟，Ace出门左转敲响了隔壁的房门，没得到回应反而松了一口气，走回房间从窗户翻进了目的地。和自己那间格局相同的屋内残留着淡薄的酒气，被子蜷成一团，视野里反光的镜子映照出充满水雾的影子，一切彰显着房间的主人刚离开。

Ace毫无愧疚心地在床边地板上的背包里随意翻找，没看到背心，退而求其次选了件样式最普通的衬衣，穿上后把下摆的波浪褶皱装饰扯得干干净净，大摇大摆地从房门走了出去。  


隔壁紧挨着一家叫RAUJIKA的餐厅，没下楼Ace就闻到了那股糖霜奶油的甜味和烤肉的油脂香，肚子比意识反应更快，胃里的猫咆哮起来，他把手放在肚皮上安慰地拍两下，推门进去的响铃让他的口水疯狂分泌。然后Marco的菠萝脑袋差点让Ace保持上半身前行的同时腿调转一百八十度原路返回，人体做不到这种违背生理构造的动作，他被叫住了。

事情总是朝预料不到的方向发展，从昨天开始就这样，像世界一贯对待他的方式：得到些什么就会被夺走同等甚至更多东西，也许不是立刻，但总有一天会——不折不扣的悲观主义者。

当那个金发青年走进酒馆时，他以为自己看到了Sabo，迈着相同的步伐从幻觉里走出来。可Sabo没能长成和他身高相仿的成年人，更无法做到冒着被他嘲笑的风险把金发留长。Ace承认昨晚发生的事有这一层因素在推波助澜，但并非全部，无论如何他猜自己失去了一探究竟的机会，毕竟对方已经离开，而Lance是个再普通不过的名字。于是现在，Ace得到了数量巨大且由Marco买单的美味食物，却失去了风卷残云的好兴致。

“有什么新鲜事？”Ace用勺子把盘子里的番茄焗豆压扁，涂抹在金黄色的吐司上，兴致缺缺地咬了一口。

Marco叼着根棒棒糖，戴着眼镜把报纸翻页，说：“这些，那些。四海人民和平欢快，海军海贼革命军和谐共处，和我三十年前看到的一样，太阳底下无新事。”说完又翻了一页，顺手把棒棒糖——蓝色，波子汽水味——放进面前的清咖里搅拌两圈。

Ace很确定这句话里有无数讽刺点，说明Marco不是愤怒到极点就是心情异常愉悦，前者他想不出理由，后者看不出端倪，他脸上每一寸线条都无言地标注了无趣两个字，完美诠释天生劳碌命的工作狂闲下来是什么样子。

在巨大的迷惑和危机意识中，Ace唯有对屋子里的粉红色大象视而不见，默默和面前的食物较上了劲。

RAUJIKA的酥皮咸蛋汤和苹果挞远近驰名，尤其是刚烤出来的苹果挞，热乎乎的浓稠馅料从咬口处流到手上，Ace连忙伸出舌头舔干净。他想起Makino的炸奶油，他和Luffy曾经的最爱之一。对他来说Makino是温暖的甜，像炉火上的甜酒和熔化的焦糖，Luffy则是个难嚼的小东西，Ace因短暂的回忆放松几分，一口气吃光了三个苹果挞。

“很高兴看到你穿了衣服。”单调的文字失去吸引力，Marco放下报纸，向来平直的语气奇异地跳动着，像弹珠落在琴弦上。“这件衬衣看上去挺眼熟。”

‘我再重复一次我真的不是暴露狂’差点脱口而出，Ace忍住了，拿人手软，他谨慎地回答：“… …衬衣不都长一个样？”

Marco抬起眉毛，姑且接受这个解释，也许是懒得在上面浪费时间——稍后Ace才意识到。“我暂且假设你昨晚进行得不太顺利，希望这不会给你留下永恒的阴影。”Marco的视线在他身上停留了一会，几乎沉痛带点哀悼地说。

Ace注意到对方的舌头被棒棒糖染成了诡异的蓝色，恶魔吐出分叉的猩红舌尖说出诱惑之语，Marco看上去就像恶魔的鸟类变异远亲，足以解释自己突如其来的坦诚。“事实正相反，我们非常合拍，我满意得不得了。”Ace投过去疑惑的一瞥，“你基于什么得出的假设结论？”

“你应该看看自己脸上的表情。”Marco顿了顿，举起手来回比划了两次，见Ace一头雾水，才勉强解释道：“垂头丧气，闷闷不乐，刚分手的姑娘看上去都比你开心。”Ace从牙缝里憋出一句狗屎我开心得很，换来Marco一声嗤笑，黑发青年反击道：“欲求不满的又不是我。”

提起这事Marco意外地只是好脾气地笑笑说：“你还记得？我以为你和你的金发小情人激情到把对方的脑子都啃没了。”他笑得Ace有点毛骨悚然，后者夸张地搓搓胳膊，用眼神质疑他到底想干什么。Marco偏开视线，说：“下午我要去中心街取新眼镜，订货我可以顺便代劳，你回去继续睡觉或和你的金发小情人培养感情，不用告诉我细节。”

“他已经离开了。”Ace的语气像在评价今天天气。没错，就是这样。冷静，淡定，满不在乎，而不是他妈的垂头丧气和闷闷不乐。

“额？”Marco的思维一时没转过弯，“昨晚亲得难舍难分，我以为你们已经互许了火热的爱情誓言。”如果Ace阴郁的眼神有实体，他可能已经被戳到体无完肤。为了人身安全着想，他清清嗓子改口道：“好吧，忘掉我刚才说过的话。这解释了为什么他没和你一起出现。”

“不然你在期待什么。”同样的问题也困扰着Ace自己，他无法得出结论，于是心烦意乱地用掌心反复揉搓后颈，调动稀薄的幽默感干巴巴地说：“一场盛大的海贼婚礼？”

Marco理所当然察觉出，因为他擅长解读而Ace的掩饰只能用糟糕透顶来形容，他太过惊讶，竟在乏味的表情中泄露出模模糊糊的同情。他盯着Ace的侧脸喃喃道：“哦操，你喜欢上他了是不是？”

“不！”Ace快速地回答，快到出口后才真正开始思考。他有一百种方式欺骗自己，两百种方式说服Marco，但他习惯的自我否定唤醒了海贼埋藏在枪炮和朗姆篝火后近乎盲目的乐观精神，经历生死的敏锐直觉都甘拜下风。“嘿，真的有海贼婚礼这种东西吗？”问完Ace简直想揍自己一拳。

Marco转过身来面对Ace，双手搭在后者的肩膀上，仿佛有什么重要的东西即将倾涌而出， Ace不由自主地挺直背脊直视回去，这事关一场较量，和Marco，也和他自己。

Marco抬高音调，佯装快乐地说：“你猜怎么着？海贼想要的东西当然是直接抢过来，人也不例外，不然乐趣从何而来。七队的Finn你见过吗？他的海贼婚礼高达十七次，其中一次的对象据说是位章鱼鱼人。Roger说过，除了梦想和冒险，海贼也应该有暴风雨般猛烈的一见钟情和将自身燃尽的炙热追求，相比之下，海贼婚礼不够带劲儿。”

直到最后一句话之前，Ace都在疑惑和茫然之间摇摆不定，而最不愿意听到的名字让他感到一阵被侮辱的憋屈，他别扭地在凳子上挪动屁股，“我认为你在胡说八道。”他像吐出发霉的面包一样吐出这句话。

“这**正好** 就是我想表达的意思。”Marco言语中佯装的轻快剥落，接踵而至的沉默塞进两人之间，Ace张张嘴，发现无话可说。Marco见状老气横秋地叹口气，打个响指示意侍者把空杯倒满，推给不知道在想什么的黑发青年。“岛屿只是中转站，该留下的注定不能带走，对于我们这种人来说，离开之后再也不会回头。”

杯壁上凝析出的冰冷水珠触及指尖如同某种冰冷的暗示，Ace咽下梗在喉间的迟疑，说：“我在宿醉中。”

“昨晚你告诉我海贼的血管里流淌着朗姆酒，所以酒精才是最好的解酒药。”Marco一本正经地说道。“不要停下，海贼船承载着漂浮的心，红色指针指引前行的意志。什么比祈祷的低语更轻，比爱人的亲吻更重，是自由。它呼喊，不要停下。”

“某个死了几百年的海贼诗人说的？”

“是我说的。”Marco得意地笑了，又推了推Ace的胳膊肘，“总会过去的。” 像告诫也像劝慰。

Ace不置可否，气泡裹着杏子酸弥漫在口腔里，既没有如愿带走宿醉，也驱赶不走残存在脑海一角的金发青年，反倒催生出怀疑。“为什么你今天出奇得友好？”

“说得像平时没有对你特别关照一样。”Marco抬眉，眼底隐约有笑意。又是这种表情，仿佛知道有趣的事，又故意掖着不说。如果这是Thatch，Ace多半直接忽略。但Marco是谁，全名不死鸟·面瘫脸·高格调·同谋者·幕后黑手·隐藏BOSS·一切都是Thatch的点子与我无关·Marco，自然会让他心生怀疑。

“我只是头痛反应慢点，还不至于迟钝到这个地步。”

“仍比我预料得迟钝不少。”

“什么？”Ace提高了声音，他一上午贡献了太多傻气，直到现在才察觉对方有条不紊的话语像极了网罗交织的陷阱，那份余裕的耐心则是诱饵，现在终于到了检视成果的时候。

“我说——”金发男人揭晓答案前吊足了胃口，悠悠地说：“昨晚你在，多少来着？对，差不多一百只眼睛前，带着令人羡慕嫉妒到咬牙切齿的战利品旁若无人地离开，关门前给了所有人一个中指，你猜最不开心的是谁？”

“从你的语气可以判断出这无关罗曼蒂克式的悲剧和复仇。”

“噢！比这精彩得多。”

Ace抱着手臂用力思考：Lance出现之前自己和Marco的谈话内容，和Lance一起走出酒馆时其他人的奇怪反应，以及Marco将话题刻意引导的方向。有什么在他脑中一闪而过，零碎的信息被串联成一条明确的线索直指Ace最不愿意想起的事，他终于意识到自己犯下了天大的错误。

Ace在桌前可悲地缩成一团，仿佛天塌下来正压在他身上，脸埋进手掌里大声骂道：“FUCK ME！！！”

“谢了，不用，没兴趣。”Marco无耻地大笑。“你应该庆幸昨晚Izo是最早失去意识的其中一个，不然你甚至不可能活着走出那个门。”

“Izo呢？”Ace罕见得想不战而逃。

“一大早见他披头散发没化妆，火急火燎地冲回Moby Dick，估计大把的人迫不及待要兑现赌金，够他忙一阵子，你很安全，暂时。今晚就得留意发怒的八岐大蛇随时把两支枪管捅进你的喉咙眼里。”

“感谢你的警告和…安慰。”Ace没勇气抬起头面对现实。即使获得不了慰藉，用语言回敬对方已经成为必要的应对机制。“如果你还不改进那些拙劣的比喻，一百年后谁引用你的诗句，会将之称为毫无才华且郁郁不得志的海贼诗人的终章。”

Marco用吃完的棒棒糖棍子试图敲他脑袋，“我说你这小孩怎么这么讨厌。”

他闪身躲开，挥挥手说：“我走了。”

“去哪？”Marco多了句嘴。

Ace神情恍惚地说：“中心街，买衬衣，领结和腰带。”

Marco隔着展示窗看着黑发青年的身影完全消失在视野里，突然反应过来，差点把喝了一半的咖啡拍碎在桌上，他连忙站起来挽救被溅上深色液体的裤子，抱怨道：“我用心良苦说了这么多，臭小子到底听进去了多少？”

不管Ace听进去了多少，他至少觉得自己没真被冲昏头脑。首先，他确认了预约的订货时间和地点；其次，往中心街的一路上，他嘴里不停小声念叨着‘买好衣服，如果找到Lance就还给他，顺便道歉，然后翻篇。如果没碰到，衣服送给Marco，然后翻篇’，俨然一副这事没得商量余地的模样。

整个赫拉奇岛说大不大，说小不小。遇上节日庆典，街上三米一个同事，五米一个熟人，低头不见抬头见。与之相对，码头的货运工人可能一年也碰不上主街甜品店的烘焙师。与其说Ace打算让运气成为放弃的正当理由，不如说他是在小概率中寻找一丝侥幸。

不会有比面对Izo的怒火更坏的情况，这是Ace说服自己的理由。

然而生活给他的惊喜和惊吓都远远未到极限，在听到身后有个声音呼喊自己的名字后，Ace的心脏以一记强有力，几乎脱离胸腔的跳动回应了对方。

他转过身，对几米开外仿佛凭空出现的金发青年投以惊诧的眼神。阳光在对方发间洒下细碎的金色光芒，衬得皮肤白到透明，像教堂天顶画上的神与众生，抬头仰望，遥远到不真切，即使眨眼也担心不小心拂去倒映在视网膜上的影像。

反而金发青年迫切地想拉近两人之间的距离，风一样卷过来，冲势太猛差点撞进Ace怀里，Ace连忙伸手稳住他，不解地笑道：“怎么这么着急，有海王类在后面追你吗？”太近了，Ace想。他们贴的太近，脚尖相抵，手臂交叠，甚至产生扇动睫毛会互相碰撞的错觉，但谁也没打算先退开。

金发青年没有如预料一般因他的话展露笑容，他正微微喘气，也许忙着从小跑中平复心跳和呼吸，也许太多想倾诉的秘密在身体里沸腾翻涌。好一会，他就这么看着Ace，不知所措，更不知如何开口。Ace不自在地扭扭肩膀，像被他目光中越来越热切的东西刺中。不论那是什么，最终变成他口中一句没头没脑的：Ace，我找到你了。

“但是你先离开的。”从金发青年不解变为惊讶的表情来判断，这句话中控诉的意味未免太重，Ace涨红了脸，他用仓促地偏头和一句对不起掩饰过去，与此同时，金发青年和他说出了相同的话。

“对不起。”Sabo呼吸滚烫，头晕目眩，分不清自己在为哪件事道歉，他应该为所有事道歉，他必须说下去。“对不起，Ace，我发誓我不是故意不声不响，不留下任何信息就离开，但我有话要对你说。”

我也有话要对你说。感谢你和我度过愉快的一晚，我没机会请你吃顿像样的早餐，所以我们扯平了。如果不是我的某些行为让你觉得被冒犯，你没义务特地对我解释。我打算买新衬衣，领结和腰带还给你。我是个海贼，很快就要离开赫拉奇岛，也许以后再也不会见面。

Ace无法说出这其中的任何一句，因为他知道喜欢是什么样的。

他感受过全世界的巨大恶意，他得到过无条件的爱。他多了一个爱哭鬼弟弟，失去了另一个兄弟。他加入白胡子海贼团，等待所有人知道真相的那天。每年的同一天他哀悼死去的兄弟，在恰好的时机遇见一个金发青年，让他想起Sabo。对方跟他回旅馆，又在他醒来前毫无理由地消失，他因此搞砸了金额庞大的赌局。他决定了结这件事，对方却再次出现。

Ace是个不折不扣的悲观主义者，世界对他一贯如此，只是他从未被打倒，从未停止对抗。

喜欢就是这样，得到道歉前Ace已经不问缘由地原谅了他；甚至更早，Lance叫他的名字，他转头的同时果断把原本打好的腹稿舍弃。也许，再等等，再晚一些，他们还有时间对吗？而且，不会有比面对Izo怒火更坏的情况。

金发青年误解了Ace的沉默，沉默酝酿犹豫，犹豫催化胆怯。他从未试过在比现在还要糟糕的情况下对Ace坦白——该死，他和Ace上床了，而Ace甚至没认出他到底是谁。他们分开太久，久到他怀疑Ace是否还在乎他，得知真相后是否还愿意亲吻他。

他浑身发汗，衬衣后背濡湿一片，前一秒冷得起鸡皮疙瘩，立刻又仿佛置身火海，一把烧红的铁锥从他左眼钉进去，狠狠在眼窝后翻搅，头痛让他几乎站不稳。但这些都不比他内心的挣扎更难受，绝望逐渐爬进他的声音里，“我没想过…这不是…天呐，我很抱歉，我不知道——包括现在对你说的，都不是我原本的计划。”

“你原本的计划是什么？”不确定的笑容出现在Ace的唇角。

告诉你我记起了一切，告诉你我在寻求你的原谅，告诉你我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。他一定是烧糊涂了。“别乱跑，你太难找了。”他叹息道。

“那你可要好好抓紧我。”Ace手指灵活地滑进金发青年微微敞开的领口，摩挲被遮盖住，淤青红肿的吻痕和牙印。掌心下的皮肤滚烫，湿滑，颈动脉搏律动过快，与此同时，Lance用尽力气似的身体前倾软绵绵地靠向他，下巴搁在肩窝里，颤抖的频率像蜂鸟振翅。

“你好烫。”Ace叫道，熟练地用眼皮贴上他的额头，反复试探体温，随即紧张又羞赧地问：“是我昨晚…？”

金发青年打断他，在他耳边发出微弱的气音，“不是。”Ace架起他的胳膊，“好吧，不管你原本的计划是什么，现在都得改成找个医生了。”

“姓名。”

“Lance。”Ace立刻回答。

“Lance什么?”

Sabo赶忙说：“Lance Fischer…”

短发的前台护士在手写板上唰啦唰啦写下两行字，百无聊赖地抬起头，不知道在看他们两个当中的谁，接着例行询问下一个项：“症状？”

“发烧。”

“还有吗？”

“没了。”

“多长时间？”

“今天凌晨开始。”

Sabo抽出放置在医用酒精里的体温计，坐到屋子另一头的凳子上夹好。Ace继续和护士交谈，一边从口袋里拿出一张折叠的纸递过去，护士展开扫了眼上面的内容，随手放到身前的抽屉里，说了句什么，Ace点头，这才跟过来。挨着Sabo坐下后第一句话就是：“真的不是我的原因吗？我知道我可能有点…粗暴。”

头痛和高热让Sabo痛苦地把即将出口的笑声闷在喉咙里，他揉着额角，压低声音问道：“难不成你在跟护士确认这件事？我真的不想一会被医生问到任何关于性的问题。”

Ace苦恼地发现他耳尖红到发亮的模样实在讨人喜欢，心不在焉的回答：“那倒不是。Latyl医生是我们船队的医疗器械和药品交易商之一，刚拿出来的是货品目录，她告诉我明天直接在港口交货。”

Latyl医生，这个名字为什么这么耳熟？

“Lance Fischer。”护士特意掐好时间替他解答疑惑一般冷淡地开口：“患者预约名单里有你的名字，症状写着记忆缺失和左眼视力减退，我已经加进病历里。左手边第三个门，Latyl医生在里面等你。”

话说完的瞬间，体温计发出规律的电子提示音，Sabo和Ace因为不同原因同时看向对方。Ace眼里充满无害的好奇，由喜欢引发的渴求也不会比这种眼神更纯粹。Sabo不知道自己是否在无声中回应了同等的喜爱，但他的确因为有所隐瞒而感到痛苦的羞愧。

静谧中无人理会的嘀嘀声愈发密集，催促Sabo说些什么。他什么也没说，而是给了Ace一个吻——如果Ace得知真相，还会愿意这样亲吻他吗？

Ace可能从这个吻里察觉到更深层次的东西，分开后眼神闪烁，笑容变得不确定起来。Sabo必须很用力才没露出难过的表情，并开始思考自己的心被彻底撕碎前还能承受多久的煎熬。

他去前台归还体温计又拿了病历。短发护士百无聊赖地低头整理处方单，核对库存，由始至终没看他们一眼。公事公办的冷漠让她发现Sabo在病症上撒谎后只平铺直叙的多提一句，早早看透每个病患都是骗子的事实。

Sabo如果拥有如此极致的理性，大概能轻易得出答案。

既然已经想起了一切，Sabo当然不乐意在这里浪费时间。Latyl医生在询问中通过Sabo语焉不详的回答和敷衍配合的态度察觉到他的意图，短短十分钟就主动结束了诊疗。Sabo没提关于记忆恢复的进展，Latyl医生如他所愿将这部分一带而过，单单针对头痛和发热症状开出处方药。

“橙色药盒吃一片，最多六个小时一次。如果出现呕吐，蓝色药盒吃两片。还有止痛片，不要一次吃超过三颗然后大量饮酒。”Sabo确定最后一句是Latyl医生对他的故意讥讽。

Ace坚持Sabo在吃药之前需要先往胃里放食物，Sabo觉得他此刻唯一需要的是Ace的陪伴，为此他愿意无条件接受Ace任何提议。即使这意味着晕晕乎乎被Ace半拖半抱到一家就近的小食咖啡厅的露天情侣卡座上，艰难地往抗议的胃袋里塞进一整个奶酪贝果三明治，并在对方全程不带眨眼的盯视下老老实实按剂量服药。

“你要检查我有没有把药压在舌头底下，好趁你不注意吐掉吗？”Sabo还有心情开玩笑，因为他必须把自己从‘Ace居然像模像样在照顾他’的震惊中拉出来。

“你看上去不像对自己健康状况如此不在乎的人。”

“你看上去也不像会耐心照顾别人的人。”

Ace耸耸肩，一点也不温柔地把Sabo的头摁在自己腿上说：“现在，闭上眼睛。我怀疑你下一秒就会晕过去。”Sabo虚弱地挣扎，情侣卡座的长度只够他侧躺着支出大半截腿，并不舒服，何况他不想浪费和Ace共处的机会。“趁我还有耐心。不然我马上把你扔回旅馆。”Sabo不动了，很快败在疲倦和止痛药下。

半个小时后Sabo痛苦地醒来，他哭了，也吐了。未消化的食物和胃酸一起被迅速挪过来的垃圾桶接住，一波又一波，直到什么都吐不出来，变为抽搐般干呕，反复折腾十来分钟才稍平息。Sabo在Ace的帮助下漱口，吞药，擦干净脸，重新躺下。整个过程中，他一直停留在一种轻飘飘的平静中，什么都感受不到，只有眼泪从眼角肆无忌惮地落下。事实上，他无法停止流泪，也没意识到自己在流泪。

Sabo的面孔没有因哭泣而扭曲，他表情和缓，思绪飞往未知的远方，唯独泪腺绕过意志自行运作。在适应太多的喧闹之后Ace很难习惯这样逼人的安静，他想，怎么会有人连哭泣都这么安静？他伸手盖住那双眼睛，浓密的睫毛刷过掌心，一下，两下，像无声的询问。

“我有一个弟弟，”Ace开口，“是个离开我的视线超过两分钟就会把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，引来无数麻烦的笨蛋。”他知道对方在听，这给了他继续说下去的动力。“他笑起来和哭起来一样惊天动地，令人无奈的是，他笑和哭的频率也差不多。以前，他一开始哭，我就吼他，捂着耳朵叫得比他还大声，然后跑掉，他会边哭边找我，等找到我，也差不多哭完了。现在——”

“现在——？”Sabo安静地问。噢，Luffy， **他们** 的弟弟，比任何人都害怕孤独的Luff _y_ ，圆头圆脑冒着傻气。他出海了吗？找到世界上最棒的伙伴了吗？

Ace挪开手掌，低下头看向Sabo湿漉漉的双眼，郑重地说：“现在，我依然不知道怎么做。你告诉我，我该怎么做才能让你停止流泪？”

他的Ace骄傲，固执，不善表达，却总能问出最正确的问题。金发青年的心因此柔软得一塌糊涂。“只要别跑掉。你太难找了，而赫拉奇岛那么大。”他坐起来，一边笑一边流泪让他看起来像嗑多了药导致神经错乱，Ace毫不在意，拿起手帕再一次帮他把脸擦得干干净净。

Sabo看起来好多了，除了有点苍白，几乎和昨夜一样好。Ace试着让他喝完一碗绿色糊状，据说是以当地独有的某种虫卵为材料做成的汤，他成功地没让这东西以更恶心的状态吐出来，Ace眼里充满敬佩，死活也不肯尝一口。

他们名正言顺地霸占情侣卡座，直到得到下午四点的免费情侣专享甜品和粉红色的爱心气球，可爱的年轻店员用甜蜜的笑容把气球绳尾端绑在Ace的小指头上，Sabo忍不住偷笑，作为报复，Ace一口气吃完爱心形状的布丁。

他们闲谈。关于天气，关于酒，关于赫拉奇岛即将到来的烟花庆典，各自身份背景以外的任何东西都能成为话题的开端，散漫而毫无重点，偏偏又直击重点。除了早前在诊所Sabo那个逃避般的轻吻，两人再无其他亲密行为。即便如此，不管是Sabo还是Ace已经不经意间偏离他们原本计划，朝着另一个方向拔足狂奔。时间不会停止，他们不能一直沉浸于彼此的心照不宣，然后等着问题自行解决。

傻瓜不是形容他们最合适的词，盲目才是。

对话突然中断，Sabo顺着Ace转移视线的方向看过去，几个高矮不一的身影在远处兴奋地朝他们挥手。“那是我的伙伴，Jozu，Thatch和Haruta。”Ace解释，有些匆忙地站起身，像是打算阻止什么发生。“我打个招呼，很快回来。”Sabo认出Haruta和Jozu，前者是他没打过交道但存在于他们赖以生存的信息网里重要的一环，后者是白团资历最老的成员之一，他的通缉令放在基地档案室里超过二十年。

Sabo对最后那个发型怪异的红发男人没印象，但Ace显然和他最亲近。红发男人正因什么事一脸崩溃地对Ace口若悬河，Ace也不打断他，表情变化十分精彩。一会拼命摇头，一会讪笑，一会摸着后脑勺心虚地偏移视线。接着，他飞快地往Sabo的方向看了一眼，其他三人也跟着看过来，眼神发亮，嘴巴大张足以塞进灯泡。Ace恼羞成怒地脸红着去推他们，他们一起大笑。

Ace很放松，Sabo想，Ace信任他们，所以自己也应该信任他们。但Sabo控制不住地低下头，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

最后黑发青年受不了调侃似的把那三人赶走，顺便拿回一袋Haruta硬塞给他的手工幸运饼干。“你们刚才说我什么了？”Sabo轻笑着问，“我看着呢。”

Ace嫌弃又喜爱地啧了一声。“还能有什么，盘问女儿关于新男友详细情况的偏执家人都不会比他们更烦人。”刚说完他就意识到这句话的误导性，结结巴巴地改口：“等会...那什么...你别误会——”

Sabo打断他，神色温和地问：“你视他们为家人？”

“老爹不在乎我的身份和来历。”Ace边说边打开饼干包装袋，拿出一个塞给Sabo，自己开始拆另一个。“他们无条件地接纳我，信任我，在乎我，我也愿意回报他们同等的东西。虽然大家没有血缘关系，但在我看来，家人就是这么回事吧。所以是的，伙伴，兄弟，家人，随便怎么称呼。”

_兄弟_ 。Sabo在心底反复念叨。

——你看，你们都长大了，如约定一样出海，找到值得依靠的伙伴，接触更广阔的世界，过上无悔的人生。你们不再是科尔博山里疯狂的野小子，在悬崖边对着海平面上来往的船只畅快地大喊大叫，躺在树屋里望着头顶的星空仿佛整个世界只剩下你们三个。

问题是，他们不再只拥有彼此。

“对失望抱着期待的人将永远不会失望。这是什么奇怪的句子？”Ace读出幸运饼干里的纸条，皱着眉头觉得狗屁不通，深感Haruta很灵很准的评价言过其实。他问金发青年的纸条上写着什么，后者咬开饼干拿出来，呆呆地看了半天没反应，Ace推推他，又问了一遍。

“我爱你。”Sabo回答。急切地宣告，绝望地宣誓。像朋友一样爱，像兄弟一样爱，像Sabo一直以来爱着Ace那样爱。

Ace看见阳光在他发间洒下细碎的金色光芒，衬得皮肤白到透明，像教堂天顶画上的神与众生，抬头仰望，遥远到不真切。美好的东西会让人产生怜爱之情，Ace这辈子都没拥有过多少美好的东西，所以他必须很小心，很小心地亲吻对方的嘴唇。他们都没闭上眼睛。

“你不必用幸运饼干来骗我亲你。”Ace露出一个咧到耳根的笑容。

他知道喜欢是什么样的。他知道爱是什么样的。 **他要他** 。


	6. Chapter 6

这天早上淅淅沥沥下起雨，隔着窗户发出的动静像秋日的火棘果落进草堆的窸窣声，将Sabo梦中挤在一起躲雨的三个小男孩和山洞外那片厚重的积雨云划出泾渭分明的界限。他缓缓睁开眼睛，意识里残留着从界限内拉扯出漂浮的满足感。时隔多年后第一次，他试图紧抓着梦不放。

他手中的确抓住了什么，硬质的黑发凌乱地铺在自己指间和白色床单上，属于对方的其余部分则消失在他们共享的被单底下。Sabo被温暖过头的肢体缠着，软床垫因额外的重量凹陷得更深，惯性让他们贴挤在一起。

Sabo掀开被单边缘，视线里只有打着卷的黑发和后颈露出的一小截麦色皮肤。Ace没有醒来的迹象，手臂搁在Sabo身上，膝盖弯曲塞进他双腿间，低垂着脑袋，下巴几乎点到锁骨，一动不动地散发着热量，像一条会喷火的龙，盘踞在山洞里守护自己的财宝。

Ace不觉得闷，睡得无知无觉，Sabo则被捂出一身黏糊糊的汗。托黑发青年的福，他退烧了，头脑也清醒不少。Sabo摸摸Ace的脑袋，抬起他的胳膊把自己从床上抽离。Ace翻过身，手臂在突然空出来的地方摸索一阵，塞进了枕头底下。

Sabo穿上衬衣，轻手轻脚地绕过床尾，刚打开窗户就被扑面而来的潮热湿气黏了满襟。细密的雨雾缭绕升腾连接巨大的砧状云，层层叠叠遮蔽了熹微晨光，整座城镇看起来还是一副尚未苏醒的模样，但由远至近汇聚在一起的声音呈现出完全相反的事实。

码头传来船靠岸的哨声，泊定锚入水，架起跳板，装卸货物，各自交接。外城区从不打烊的酒吧刚往后巷拖去两箱空酒瓶，脚步踉跄的酒鬼口袋空空，只剩几个相互碰撞的金属瓶盖，他撞上提着一篓新鲜果蔬赶去早市的小贩，薄皮桃滚落到地面的车辙里摔烂了，前者模糊咒骂两句又被吆喝疾行的马车溅了一身泥水。内城区的花店店主正在分类捆扎刚送到的大批鲜花，锋利的剪刀刃在金属摩擦声中修掉多余的枝叶。不远处的烘焙坊传出烤箱定时的滴滴声，刚出炉的佛卡夏和手冲咖啡一起打包送到最早一批的客人手中。打着伞的富家夫人开阖黄铜怀表的细微咔嗒声和她收紧的下巴一样矜持。

这些声音在Sabo听来，和此时收拢翅膀立在他头顶窗棂上躲雨的白腹燕发出的啾叫没有区别，同样揭示了生命形式的无数可能性，赋予他所做之事另一种解读方式，仿佛只是单纯地修正、消除生命乐章中人为扭曲和管束的音符，从而让自由的演绎变得更加肆意而盛大。Sabo真心爱着自然更迭与不朽交织出的韵律。

换个角度来说，伟大也好，觉悟也罢，都不是驱使Sabo的理由。他为他人遭受的苦难而感到痛苦，这使他内心燃烧着一股对贵族权利特别的麻木和不屑一顾的熊熊火焰，成为其中一员不会让他变得更好、明智和洞察，只会被耻辱淹没。在Sabo第一次真正看透了所谓苦难的命运不过是权利和欲望操控的产物，那火焰几乎全部归于残暴的冷酷，而后令人恐惧的平静也一直伴随着他。

Sabo相信在阴差阳错中成就自己一切的源头可以追溯到多年以前端镇的篝火和故事，以及看到Ace露出毫无阴霾的笑容，以最真实的自我，无所畏惧行走在世人面前的小小希冀。

——那段时光无可替代。

“别告诉我你又在计划怎么溜走。”

Ace边打哈欠边说，眯着眼还没睡醒的样子，头发东倒西歪如同狂风过境的玉米地，放松且毫无防备地靠在Sabo背上。Sabo不再因为拥抱属于Ace的重量和温度感到近乎恐慌的悸动，即使他现在拥有的都看似借由一个陌生的身份窃取而来。他仍为Ace没认出他而感到疑惑，同时惊讶于如今的黑发青年对一个萍水相逢，不知底细的人能交付何种程度的信任与爱。

也许时间对他们都做了某种残酷又仁慈的改变。

“在得知你不可自拔地爱上我之后？”Sabo说，“绝不。”

“自以为是的混蛋。”Ace笑得双肩耸动，无法掩饰语气中蓬勃的喜爱，这种愉悦感轻易地通过胸腔的震动传染给Sabo。他们享受了片刻彼此间的沉默，恍若置身熙攘世界中一个突然陷入沉思的宇宙中，时间无限延伸，一瞬即永恒。

“今晚有烟花庆典。”Ace突然说。展露决意的开端被他掩藏在无声无息的细节背后，以至于Sabo没有第一时间察觉出他的意图。

“遇上这种天气能按计划举行吗？”Sabo发现雨势变大，持伞的富家夫人已经收起怀表，脸上的不耐烦因溅上浅色裙摆的泥点愈发浓重。佛卡夏和咖啡的香味散尽，青草汁和泥土的腥味压过生活的气息。只有花店女孩手中的动作显出不疾不徐的专注。

“中午之前会停。”Ace笃定地说。

“你怎么知道？”

“云告诉我的。”Ace把自己从对方身上扯起来，看向天空。“我当海贼后耳濡目染的众多技能之一。”Sabo转过来给了Ace一个饶有兴趣的眼神，Ace身上任何细微的改变他都想知道。Ace接着说：“我可以带你出海，告诉你更多。”

Sabo一定表露出了非常明显的惊讶，因为Ace连忙带手势比划着解释：“没有别的意思，只是普通的坐船出海。”不知是黑发青年紧绷的声线，还是不闪不避的视线给了Sabo一种错觉：只要自己现在点头，Ace会立刻跳出窗户，带他去世界上的任何角落。Ace发出了邀请，Sabo却听出承诺的潜台词。

Sabo微笑着搂住Ace的脖子把脸埋进后者的肩窝，深吸几口气让理智压抑冲动，他感到黑发青年在拥抱下僵硬地绷起肩膀，比起肢体的亲密接触可能更不习惯情感的坦露。Ace不明情况也不知该作何反应，但他什么都没说，放松下来在对方背上轻轻拍了拍。

分开后Sabo笑意不减，目光灼灼。Ace很早就意识到金发青年喜欢用异常专注的眼神看着他，和怀揣探究的意图不同，仿佛仅仅他存在于此的客观事实就能让对方无限着迷。不可能，Ace下意识否认跳出的想法，比本能反应更快。

“你总爱盯着我，我哪里长得很可笑吗？”Ace问，几乎就要去摸自己脸颊上的雀斑。

“你一点也不可笑。”Sabo觉得有趣又疑惑，“我只是喜欢在你身边，我以为表现得够明显了。”

Ace很难否认这不是他想听到的答案，但同时也是他不会真心认同的答案，没人应该为他的存在感到高兴，包括他自己。Ace的情绪在震惊和不知所措之间徘徊，这始终不是他擅长的领域。他耸耸肩，别扭又有所保留地说：“...有点奇怪。”

Sabo眨着眼，无辜地像不知道自己能造成多大破坏，还打算火上浇油一把，“我可以一直说到你不觉得奇怪为止。我喜欢在你身边，我喜欢在你身边，我喜欢———”Ace气势汹汹地捂住Sabo的嘴，不服输的天性告诉他必须守住溃退的局面，于是尽管红着脸，他还是露出得逞的坏笑，“现在看看，到底谁才是爱得不可自拔的人。”

Sabo的回答是用舌头舔他的手心。

“烟花庆典要一起去吗？”话题绕了好大一圈才回到Ace最初的计划上。

“抱歉，今晚有工作。”Sabo说完才想起Moby Dick会在明天离开赫拉奇岛，解释了Ace为什么露出一副‘虽然我不喜欢看烟花但就是很失望’的表情。Sabo完全没有犹豫，抓过外套，从口袋里拿出生命卡撕下一部分给Ace，“我处理完就去船上找你，不会太晚，生命卡留着以防万一。”

“以防万一什么？”Ace好奇地问。

“我能提前考虑到的就不叫以防万一。”Sabo扣好衬衣，抚平领口的褶皱，顺手把Ace的裤子扔过去。

“难道不是暗示我主动去找你？”

Sabo真没考虑到这个危险的可能性，他提裤子的手顿了顿，回头作势要拿回生命卡，被Ace转身躲开。Sabo瞪着他，表情里有几分紧张，“工作时候的我会变得相当可怕，不想冒险破坏我在你心中的完美形象。”

Ace迅速把小纸片塞进帽子夹层，一手举高帽子，一手搂住Sabo的脖子，在他耳边笑着说：“别担心，你躺我腿上吐得像个鲸鱼宝宝的时候，我可没觉得你的‘完美形象’保持了多少。”

“恭喜，你终于抓到我的把柄了。”Sabo在Ace胳膊底下发出长长地叹息，忍耐又喜爱地翻了个白眼。“我用所剩无几的完美形象保证，今晚一定来见你。”

那只不请自来的白腹燕在他们的交谈声中，展开尖形的翅膀在空中划过一道弧形的轨迹，穿透灰白色的天幕留下泛着蓝黑色金属光泽的剪影。飞往东边的燕子洒下欢愉，西边的带来好运，南边的预示噩耗，北边的酝酿死亡。无论这句流传在东海海域的话有几分可信度，他的确需要一些好运。

今晚。Sabo希望一段结束和另一段开始能同时眷顾他。

Ace在Moby Dick停泊的码头前躲躲藏藏，拉住最先经过，扛着两箱鹰嘴豆罐头的船员打听Izo的去向，得知对方一大早和Thatch离开并且计划参加晚上的烟花庆典后，他才放心地溜达到Marco身边。

“大吟酿，试试。”Marco把物资入库的清单夹在胳膊底下，从脚旁刚开箱的十几瓶酒中抽出其中棕色瓶身的递过来。Ace喝了一口，被辛辣的透明液体呛得不停咳嗽，吐着舌头说难喝，转头拿苹果酒漱口。

“隔着十条街都能闻到你散发出的甜蜜傻气，怕是果酒喝多了，来点刺激的中和一下。”Marco挑起眉，听不出话里的态度是好还是坏。

Ace转过脸，又喝了一口苹果酒，才说：“不知道你在说什么，我可能果酒喝多了还没清醒。”Marco眉毛挑得更高，几乎碰到他的发际线，Ace看到有点想笑，还有心情思考是他的不死鸟果实能力对头发毛囊无能为力还是他天生如此，一时不知道哪种情况更悲惨。咳咳，他可能开心过头了。

“说吧。”Marco用两个字表达出坦白从宽，抗拒从严，不要等我严刑逼供等等复杂的诉求。

“说什么。”Ace用酒瓶挡住脸做最后的抗争。

“请求我做你们以后孩子的教父，这样教母的身份就能留给Thatch。”Marco说，“还能有什么？当然是那件事你处理得怎么样？”

Ace一向领略不到Marco被岁月催化出的奇怪幽默感，他不紧不慢地回答：“哦，我们谈过了。”

“必然的。然后呢？”Marco点头。

“他给了我生命卡，我回来了。”

“就这样？”Marco问。

“就这样。”Ace坦然地回答。

沉默良久，Marco说：“好吧。”

这下轮到Ace不解地问：“好吧？——好吧什么？”在几乎只是重复对方所说的对话中，他怀疑前后两句之间隐藏了自己不知道但Marco神奇般听出来的信息。

“看见你找到愿意去爱，也愿意同样爱你的人，我很高兴。”Marco真心实意地说。

其中信息量的跨度也许比Ace想象中更大。“我什么都没说。”Ace不需要为事实辩解或解释，所以他单纯表达了好奇。

Marco轻哼一声，像未完全成形的笑，也像扔进时间河流中的启示发出的温柔声响。再一次，Ace看见他身体中存在的比任何人都要年长的灵魂。他说：“不要全然相信说出口的话，也不应该忽视沉默中真相。我看到了，感受到了，而不是听到，仅此而已。”

“昨天你还劝我，是不是今天摔倒脑袋了？”Ace很少真正理解Marco引用的道理，或是那些在万事万物中寻找寓意的诗。但Ace会问，而Marco比看上去更有耐心，被对方耿直的话冒犯也不生气。

“我总得确认一下，谁想得到第一次真给你碰上了？”Marco眼神中闪着戏谑。“作为朋友、家人、前辈，我有义务告知头脑发热、冲动激情的后果，也必须对做好觉悟的承诺报以宽容态度。我们是海贼，又不是苦修者。”

“所以，你以后不会再问这件事了？”Ace赶紧问，怕他反悔似的。

Marco转动眼珠，“虽然有点晚，我还是决定先好好教育你安全性行为的重要性。”Ace听完脸都绿了，觉得Marco下一秒就会从身后掏出羽毛笔开始画示意图，幸好这时过来的一个三番队队员拯救了他。对方把手里的东西交给Marco，又朝Ace点头示意，然后自觉地离开。

Marco收起之前的表情，翻看几张薄薄的纸页，指关节碰着嘴唇陷入思索。他抬头对Ace说：“起航时间需要推迟，我跟老爹汇报完会让人通知下去。你不必现在回Moby Dick，该干什么干什么去。”

“出什么事了？”Ace立刻问。

“Latyl医生提供给我们的药品六种缺货，其他数量不足，价格反而涨了一倍，他对此语焉不详，我没为难他，让人去调查了。”Marco晃晃手里的纸。“跟我预想的一样，赫拉奇岛上有人控制药品流通，垄断，抬高价格，交易外来违禁药。Galliano，买方固定出面的代理人，还有Fischer，近一年和Galliano频繁往来的不知名贵族，听说这几天也在岛上。时间有限，能详细查到的不多，这件事我会继续跟进，要帮手再找你们。”

“Fischer...？”

“你听过？”

“没。”Ace慢慢放下空酒瓶，推动玻璃瓶身滚过粗糙的石子路面，撞上货箱一角发出脆响。他想到粗盐粒柠檬想到胳膊上的纹身想到对方眼底倒映的亿万星辰，想到安静的眼泪想到幸运饼干想到此时夹在他帽子里的生命卡。Ace说：“不过我知道今天要干什么了。”

Lance Fischer除了一头金发，哪都看不出他家老头子的影子。Galliano蹲在酒吧旁的阴影中，混浊的双眼盯着从马车上下来的金发青年和他臂弯间娇小的女人，恨恨地朝地上吐了口唾沫。在他眼里，所谓贵族都长得一脸蠢相，无知又喜欢自作聪明，尤其是目中无人的样子，无时无刻不在做着爬得更高把其他人都踩在脚下的可笑美梦。

贵族又怎么样，钱不是天上掉下来的，还不是得乖乖和他们做交易。Galliano咧开嘴笑了，因为他看见青年踩在白天下雨积出的泥坑里，锃亮的新靴子溅脏了，气急败坏地挥舞手中象征身份的银质鸦首手杖，命令赶车人蹲下去擦干净。Lance身上的衣服是五年前贵族的流行款，颜色很旧，阔领带浆得过硬，袖扣不见了一只，冒出红色的线头，唯独新靴子看得过眼，难怪那么暴躁。他妻子抱着手臂在一旁尖着嗓子生气地催促，站上台阶怕弄脏自己的长裙，脖子和手上空荡的连撑场面的珠宝都拿不出来。

即使这对贵族夫妇进酒吧前以一个倨傲的贴面礼结束小声的交谈，Galliano还是闻到他们身上那股落魄的气味。和老Fischer一样死要面子的蠢货，Galliano在心底下结论，但他喜欢和这种蠢货打交道。他突然犯了烟瘾，从口袋里揪出一小撮烟草丝放进嘴里慢慢嚼，根本不急着进去，学会耐心是他给新的合伙人上的第一堂课。

门口留了两个人守着，防止不长眼的醉鬼冒冒失失闯进来。今晚是赫拉奇岛一年一度的烟花庆典，街上人头涌动，酒吧里冷冷清清，除了低头擦玻璃杯的酒保，再无其他不相关的人。

“第一次见面，Lance大人，不胜荣幸。我是Galliano，叫螺丝起子更亲切。”Galliano取下帽子，脸上堆满谦卑的笑，微微弯下腰去握Lance的手。金发青年戴着手套，冷着脸似乎为他的晚到不悦，抬起下巴吝啬地应了一声。Galliano装作没看见，又赞叹一番Cosette的美貌，牵起她的手准备亲吻手背。

“谁允许你碰我了？！”尖细的女声响起，Galliano感觉脸颊被抽出去的手甩了一巴掌，他愣了一下，恢复笑容连连道歉：“是我冒犯了，夫人，您别生气。”小Fischer的新婚妻子名声在外，今天算是亲自见识到，只能暗自骂两句泄愤。

Galliano不明白之前交易老Fischer留在船上从不亲自出面，怎么轮到小的就屁事多，非要面对面坐下来谈。可能是第一次交易想表表硬气的态度，或者贵族各有各的怪癖，Galliano研究不来这套。

“老规矩，一半钱在这，您数清楚，我叫人一会去船上点货，事后再付清剩下一半。”Galliano让身后的人把两只手提箱放在桌面上打开，眯着眼满意地看见金发青年挪不开视线的模样。“其实这种小事随便叫个人来就行了，何必劳烦大人特意从船上下来多跑一趟呢？”

Lance听了他的话，把其中一个手提箱合上，推回到对方面前说：“我只收一半。但是——”他抢在Galliano开口前继续说：“但是，我有新货和你们做买卖。”Lance递了个眼神，一直心不在焉玩手指甲的Cosette从胸口抽出小指长的药瓶放在桌上。

Galliano看到瓶中的白色粉末眼神闪了闪，用指尖蘸着压上舌头，又立刻吐出来。他故作为难地说：“您知道这一块我们不是任何人都合作——”

“我知道。”Lance受够了委婉的场面话，像个被惯坏的孩子，不耐烦地打断他，“我还知道你们的品质和报价，我的品质更好，价格可以低一成，细节好商量，但是我希望和你老板直接谈。”

“这个...我们老板很忙...”

Lance凑过去，舔舔嘴唇按捺住紧张和急迫，压低声音想显得胸有成竹，但在Galliano看来他跟翅膀还没硬就想飞的雏鸟一样幼稚。“我不像父亲那么胆小，没什么顾虑，我只想赚得更多。而且你老板不知道给付的钱我退了一半，替我打个电话而已，结果怎么样，你得到的好处已经够多了不是吗？”

十分钟以后，Galliano带着他们离开了酒吧。

Galliano在最前面带路，专挑避开人、又黑又脏的小巷子走，光线透不进来，彼此间只能看清大概轮廓。Koala跟在Sabo身后不停地抱怨，一会是高跟鞋踩进垃圾堆里，一会是裙子被木箱上冒出的钉子钩脱线，总归没有一样东西让她顺心。半真半假的夸张口吻让Sabo觉得格外有意思，决定以后要多争取伪装调查任务给她。

“这地方三十多年前就这幅鬼样子。”Galliano说，“下场雨水能在路上积一个星期，小孩子都不穿鞋，成天滚在泥巴里，和野猪仔没区别，被家人揪着耳朵扔到河里才恢复人样。后来增税花大价钱修建排水系统，好上一半吧，积三天差不多，该淹死的农作物一样淹死，出海捕捞情况不好，该饿肚子一样饿肚子。我一直在想，从我们口袋里掏出去的钱到底花到哪去了？后来看到那帮贵族鞋头不沾一粒灰，亮得能当镜子的时候我就知道了。”

Galliano嘴巴闲不下来，不管有没有人听，愿不愿意听，自说自话。“我小妹妹出生后岛上乱了一阵子，贵族不明原因搬迁离开，凑不足天上金，海贼劫掠，死了很多人，直到被白胡子划为地盘情况才逐渐变好。二十年前引进耕地灌溉和排水系统，改善生活和经济，外岛的贸易多起来，外来居住者和游客占了人口很大一部分，烟花庆典这种奢侈的东西十几年前我第一次见都傻了，哈哈哈哈。还有，你们尝过虫卵汤吗？绿色的粘稠物，在我小时候那种虫因为繁殖太快，虫卵和虫一起放进野草里打碎，专门喂家畜，现在变成本地特色，我能笑到棺材里。”

Sabo听到这终于忍不住说：“你没出海？”

有人搭腔他说得更来劲，“怎么没有，家里那么多要吃饭的嘴。出海前我老妈一个劲儿哭，说大海里有吃人的怪物，出去了再也回不来。我没当回事，嗨，你猜怎么着，吃人的怪物我一个没碰见，人吃人的盛况见了不少，吓破胆子留条命回来，从此只敢老老实实做些本分生意啦。”

Koala在背后发出轻蔑的鼻音，被Galliano听到误解了意思，他打着哈哈说：“我不是看您和别的贵族老爷不一样才说这些有的没的，夫人不爱听，我立刻闭嘴。”

没等Sabo再问些什么，斜前方小岔道的黑暗中冲出来一个人影，直直撞到他身上。力气不大，握住他胳膊的手反而异常用力。Sabo以为是醉酒分不清方向的路人，借着他的支撑不至于摔跤，但他没闻到酒味，对方的身体也很稳，然后下一秒他的心因为贴过来的耳语沉到了胃里。

“要一起去看烟花吗，Lance大人？”

Ace拽着Sabo的阔领带，声音低沉安静，比Sabo的急促的呼吸更安静，仿佛梦中的呓语，Sabo却感觉被这句轻飘飘的话勒住脖子，发不出任何声音。他无法挪开视线，无光的黑暗中不会再有比Ace的眼睛更亮的东西。不该是这个时候。他下意识后退一步，碰到了身旁的Koala。

“哪来的臭小子，把脑子喝到屁股上了？赶紧滚，不然给你好看！”Galliano咋咋呼呼地说，伸手去扯他。

Sabo知道Ace动动手指头就能把Galliano烧成灰，同时意味着他的任务彻底完蛋，他忍不住在内心叹气，大部分时候他必须在两个糟糕的选项之中选择更能承受结果的，而不是更正确的，没时间留给他犹豫。在Sabo有动作之前，Koala受到微妙的气氛的暗示，做出比他更快的反应。

Koala上前一步，使劲把Ace推开，不知是女孩用上了十二分力气，还是Ace注意力全在Sabo身上而对其他人毫无防备，他像真正醉酒的人那样，踉跄着后退几步扶住墙体，嘴唇动了动没说话。Koala抱着Sabo的胳膊，惊恐又厌恶地捏着嗓子叫道：“滚开，你想对我丈夫做什么？！”

“你结婚了？！”在别人听来这个问题太过莫名其妙，只有Sabo明白自己的回答将意味什么。

“Lance大人，您认识这个人？”Galliano摸着下巴狐疑地问。

Sabo感觉Koala在掐自己胳膊内侧的软肉，于是他冷着脸，扬起下巴呵斥道：“随便一个人对我说句醉酒的疯话就认识，是不是到明天这个岛上一半的人都能当我朋友？我怎么可能认识无礼的平民。我的时间耽误不起，别管他了，赶紧走。”

“是是是是。”Galliano连忙应声，挥手驱赶Ace，“走开走开，要发疯找别人去。”

Sabo移开视线不再看Ace，扶着帽子用窄边帽檐遮住眼睛，心跳如擂鼓，担心Ace冲动之下会将事态扩大到他掌控不了的地步，然而直到他绕过三条路口，听见头顶炸响第一声烟花，抬头看见灰烬拖着长长的尾巴坠落，Ace都没跟上来。

Sabo并没有松一口气，反而觉得掐紧喉咙的那股力道愈发强烈。

在Sabo利落地折断第一个人的手臂，被戳出小臂皮肤的断骨带出的血液溅上领口和下巴的时候，他就知道今晚不会这么快结束，并且过程会带上双方都不愿意见到的血腥和死亡。他对这种事没多大偏见，但凝固在头发里的血格外不好清理，而且他非常喜欢这顶帽子。

Galliano的老板有一张Sabo记得的脸，和不熟悉的名字：Dwight。他和Galliano看上去差不多年纪，比曾经夹在档案上的照片更颓废。稀疏的棕灰色头发没有打理，油腻腻地贴在头顶，肿胀的眼睛周围是睡眠不足的乌青，笑起来露出萎缩的牙龈和缺了两颗牙的空洞。

Sabo打量塞满屋子、把Dwight围得严严实实的十几个人，顶着不怀好意，凶神恶煞的探究目光回头问Galliano：“这是你老板？”对方点了点头。那端听见动静抬头看过来的Dwight大着嗓门口齿不清的吼：“这就是Fischer家的小崽子？”

Galliano尴尬地对Sabo笑了笑，挥手驱赶弥漫在屋内的白烟，可惜未见成效反而自己咳了两声说：“老板刚刚有点忙，觉得和您的生意重要才同意见面。”

Sabo回头把手杖递给Koala，点点头，转过来看着Galliano真挚地说：“我喜欢听你的闲谈，螺丝起子，你本可以成为一个更有趣的人。我很抱歉。”Galliano睁大混浊的双眼不理解Sabo话里的意思，Koala握住银质鸦首抽出仗剑割开了他的喉咙，她甩动细长剑身，脱掉高跟鞋，反手又割开身上的紧身长裙。

屋内其他人因突如其来的变故如临大敌，十几只黑黝黝的枪口对准Sabo和Koala，这便是今晚主场的开幕。

Sabo矮下身体踢倒面前的桌子掩护他和Koala，巨大的子弹射击和木板开裂声中夹杂着惊慌失措的‘杀了他们赶紧杀了他们’，身前桌子在集火中撑不过几秒即将报废，Sabo对Koala打了个手势，后者点点头，两人同时反方向扑往屋子的两端，各自吸引走一部分火力。

子弹掉落地板的脆响和逐步靠近的脚步是一个信号，Koala找准间隙从填充物四散的沙发后探出脑袋，手中的仗剑精准地扔过去，钉穿了其中一个人的胸腔。Sabo趁着惊呼压低身体冲上前，左手抬起那人的枪管让子弹射向天花板，右手捏碎他的喉咙，托着他软软的身体当盾牌。

对方看距离太近，果断纷纷扔下枪掏出长刀、匕首和指虎冲上来想挡住他。Sabo躲开一记泛着寒光的斜刺，伸出一根手指捅进对方的眼窝，惨叫声未出口就被他扭断了脖子。

“Dwight要逃了！”Koala在房间的另一边朝他喊，面前的人被她的鱼人空手道砸进墙里当场失去意识。Sabo视线扫过房间，活捉目标在两个人的保护下准备从另一条路离开。有人想趁他分心从身后接近，被Sabo握住头像西瓜一样摔进地板，脑浆和血溅得他浑身都是。

Sabo赤手击中一个人的胸口，对方胸口形成一个怪异的凹陷，错位的肋骨可能刺穿了肺或是别的脏器，他躺在地上抽搐，血沫顺着嘴角流到脖子上。另一个人则被他击碎下颚骨，又被Koala扔过来的匕首插进额头，庞大的身躯轰然倒地。

Sabo去追没跑远的Dwight，击晕将他带回来，手脚牢牢地绑在椅子上。整个过程在岛上连绵的烟花和人群呼喊庆贺声中显得微不足道，仿佛一颗石子投进湖里激起的涟漪。于是等Dwight从昏迷中醒过来，就看见Sabo双手插在口袋里，浑身是血，眼神安静地看着他。

“Dwight。”Sabo礼貌地打招呼。“或者叫你Gigandet Manuel更好？”

Dwight惊恐地四处张望，屋内横七竖八的尸体大多残破不全，血液从断肢和伤口处汩汩流出，他面前的金发青年站在四处蔓延的鲜血中，被浓厚的血腥味包围，面不改色。Dwigth从没见过他，但他知道自己舍弃了很多年的真名。

“别——别杀我——！”他尖叫，开始求饶。“求你了，你替我告诉Joker大人我再也不敢了，我可以把所有的钱都给他，只要别杀我，我会离开这座岛，以后决不在Joker大人的眼皮底下偷他的生意，我马上走，立刻消失，别杀我！”

Sabo蹲在Dwight面前，帮他扣好最上面两颗扣子，摆正歪掉的领结，Dwight害怕得直冒冷汗，喉结不停地上下滚动。Sabo平静地说：“Joker大人想知道你偷用了他的哪条线，和哪些老主顾有生意来往。”

“您真会开玩笑，当然不会是Joker大人最重视的那些，我只不过小小地借用一下——”他突兀地停下，盯着金发青年的脸说：“你根本不是Joker的人。”

Sabo笑了笑不承认也不否认，Dwight结结巴巴地说：“难道...你是白胡子的人？不...他们不会向我打听运输线路。你是...你是革命军？”

Sabo站起来，表情没有波动，“现在这个情况轮不到你问问题，你只需要回答就可以活。”

“你觉得我说了就能活？”Dwight笑地歇斯底里，Sabo击中他的鼻子，往张开的嘴里堵进脏抹布，鲜血和眼泪一起流到了他嘴里。“我知道击中脸上的哪块部位能让人产生非理性的反应。”他慢慢地说：“我还知道捏碎最小的骨头最疼，并且很难痊愈。比如——”他像捏碎一颗玉米一样捏碎了对方的小指骨。

“切掉大拇指，手会丧失百分之四十的功能，你觉得切到第几根的时候你会开口？我见过你这种人，Dwight，一开始觉得可以撑下来，我刚动手便立刻反悔，把所有的事情都迫不及待地告诉我。你看，多可惜，他本来可以拥有完完整整的十根手指。你觉得剩下的日子你能靠几根手指活下去？”

Sabo拿出Dwight口中的抹布，在他恐惧动摇的眼神中问：“第一个问题，告诉我运输线路。”

Sabo解开Dwight身上的绳子，这人已经昏死过去构不成威胁，自己也拿到了想要的所有情报。他打开门，把录音贝交给屋外的Koala，对她说：“解决了，你先回去吧。”Koala看着他，摇摇头叹了口气离开了。

Sabo脱下湿重的外套扔在一边，转过来对着门口叫道：“Ace。”

黑发青年立刻出现在Sabo的视线里，他双手松松地垂在身侧，对一屋子的惨状视而不见，走进来鞋底踩着鲜血有些打滑。他眼中什么都没有，没有不敢置信，没有厌恶，没有愤怒，这是Sabo第一次从他这里什么都没有得到。

Sabo心中是从未有过的平静，就像所有真相揭晓时的尘埃落定，除了接受别无他法。其实Sabo早有预感不是吗？Ace不是轻易放弃追寻答案的人，自己对他隐瞒的决心也并不坚定。目前为止，无论是Ace故意显露气息的隐藏，还是明知道Ace在看，依然选择将自己最冷酷而残暴的一面暴露在他面前，都不过是试探中的一环。

事实证明，Ace比Sabo想象中更心软，而Sabo对自己比对Ace更残忍。

“你看见了？”Sabo明知故问。

Ace捏起拳头，避开他的问题，“你是谁。”

Sabo把帽子戴回头上，暗色的血在护目镜上留下一道手指印。“任务需要，抱歉现在才自我介绍，我是革命军参谋总长，Sabo。好久不见，Ace。”

Ace尖锐的视线从他的帽子移到左眼的伤疤上，又在他身上来回扫视两遍重新回到脸上。Ace的身体因为忍耐而紧绷，像即将断裂的弓弦，他的声音也是，“你死了，你的船被炸了，所有人都这么认为。”

Sabo疑惑地皱起眉头。“我伤得很重，被革命军救回去活了下来，我失忆了。”他没预料到一切误会的起源竟然是Ace以为他早就死在了东海，盲目是双向的，中间横亘着Sabo的胆怯和Ace的误解，Sabo是幸存者，Ace又何尝不是。

Sabo耐心地等待Ace的下一句话，可他等到的是Ace裹着火焰的拳头，他不能说自己有多意外。最后出现只他脑海里的想法是，Ace的拳头的确配得上他通缉令的赏金。


	7. Chapter 7

“唉，你疼不疼？”Thatch看着在护士手底下处理骨折、烫伤、各种开放性伤口却一声不吭的金发青年，不自觉倒吸一口气，龇牙咧嘴地问。

Sabo从发呆中回神，下意识回答不疼，被Thatch和Marco共同怀疑的目光扫过才改口说有一点，说完换上古怪的笑，反问红发厨师，“你也被Ace揍过？”

Thatch揶揄地笑了几声说：“我从来没骗过他，当然不会被揍。而且我没你这么傻，被气头上的Ace揍还不躲不还手，上一次是他这么生气是——”他转着眼睛回忆。刚上Moby Dick那会，Marco替他补充。“对，跟全身长刺似的，你怎么没被揍死？”

Sabo吸吸鼻子，鼻血止住了，一团麻木的肿胀感堵在鼻腔里，说话瓮声瓮气。“我没骗他，我只是还没来得及坦白。”他瞪大眼睛的样子带着无辜的少年感，旁人很容易被糊弄过去。“何况，Ace知道他在揍谁，就像你说的，不然我早就死了。”

你被扛回来扔给Marco的时候我们都以为他错手杀了人让我们帮忙处理尸体。大概出于赌局输钱的怨念未消，Thatch对当事人之一的腹诽毫不留情。“你所谓的没来得及坦白，指的是你们已经从单纯的一夜情过渡到下一个阶段，然后他发现你有老婆，你还是他一直以为早就死去的兄弟，刚好你又在暗地里做一些邪恶的勾当。”

“我觉得你说的每个字都有问题，但我不知道从哪开始反驳。”Sabo最初拒绝了护士提供的止痛药，所以他的意识发散一定不是因为药效。“我在工作中，我之前失忆了。”

“而且你现在还有脑震荡。”Marco忍无可忍地把身体微微晃动的Sabo压回病床上，严肃地说：“你未来两天都得待在这里接受观察，防止并发症，不管你愿不愿意，止痛药给我吃了。我必须把你完整地、健康地交还给Ace。”

“好。”Sabo乖乖地说，听到Ace的名字让他不由自主地露出一个模糊的笑。他在Marco准备离开房间时说：“谢谢，考虑到身份和立场问题，我希望不会给白团添太多麻烦。”

一段既不期待回报也不要求对方做出牺牲的关系很难让人去偏颇地责怪其中一方，于是Marco说：“我不在乎你现在是什么身份，执行什么秘密任务，你对Ace足够重要，这就是你能留下的理由。”红发厨师笑嘻嘻地故意强调一句即使你被Ace揍了个半死，他跟着Marco离开前对刚吞下药的金发青年说：“今晚你不会睡得很好，一会我拿点食物给你。”

Sabo点点头，从舌尖滚落一个含糊的道谢，护士体贴地关上床头灯，门响声后屋子归为黑暗沉寂。他平躺着盯着上方，一会觉得整个天花板在剧烈晃动，一会觉得Moby Dick似乎飘在暴风雨降临的大海上，只好翻来覆去想摆脱不舒服的眩晕和恶心感。

耐药性让低剂量的止疼片对他几乎不起作用，在不愉快的症状卷土重来之前他本该有一两个小时的安睡时间，但事实上他在飘荡的意识中知道自己在做梦，并不是因为他离现实那条线有多近，而是他看见了不可能出现的Garp、Dadan和Makino。

Makino给他带了新衣服和食物，送他上船，笑着对他招手说再见，Dadan背过身一边用手帕擦瀑布一样喷涌的眼泪一边说臭小鬼赶紧滚谁会想你，Garp抓住他用爱都铁拳揍他脑袋，生气地说要叫爷爷，圆圆脸的路飞抱着肚子笑得滚在地上，告诉他自己一定会很快追上去。但Sabo没看见Ace。

所以Ace刚开门就听见这会本该睡着的人大声喊自己的名字，吓得他差点失手摔了手中的汤。他握着门把手僵在原地，防备地盯着床上不停翻动的一团阴影，迟疑几秒才走进去。Ace放下手中冒着热气的流质食物，拖过凳子坐在床边，恰好Sabo呻吟着胡乱挥来手腕，他不假思索地一把抓住，触感湿冷。

“Ace？”Sabo冲着另一个人的方向轻轻地叫道。

“嗯。”Ace应了一声。

“你去哪了？”Sabo捂着头扭来扭去，“臭老头又揍我，我头好疼。”

Ace低笑着把金发青年的头扶回枕头上，“老头子在海军总部，没空跑这么远揍你，你刚才做梦了。”

“哦。”Sabo困惑地问：“那为什么我感觉像被人揍了。”

“因为你的确被我揍了。”Ace说，“但我不想解释前因后果，逆行性遗忘症，Marco告诉我你可能会突然不记得我揍你和之后发生的事，我猜现在就是了，反正等你明天清醒会想明白发生过什么。”

“不，我记得——”Sabo挣扎着抬起脑袋，想证明自己很好，于是匆忙抓取松散意识里第一个冒出来的，“我记得你胳膊上有我的海贼旗标志。”

“是的，因为我以为你死了，你这个混蛋。你留下信，让我保护好Luffy，说总有一天会在大海上相遇，然后你死了。我还能怎么做？我的梦想有你一份，我的生命有你一份。你在小瞧我还是小瞧你自己？”Ace的声音压得极低，夹杂砂纸摩擦的粗粝感。坦白这些想法比Ace以为的更容易，几个小时前的愤怒如同无源之火，虚张声势片刻便自行熄灭。他现在无比冷静。

“我不记得，我把什么都忘了，对不起。”Sabo的语气不像寻求原谅，更像第一次触及到某种令他怀疑又害怕的东西时不知所措的反应。“我感觉自己死过一次又活过来。我试图摆脱的，无比珍惜的，所有东西都弄丢了，我甚至不知道它们是什么。Ace，如果我不是你记忆里的那个人怎么办？”

“可我还是爱上了你，Sabo。”Ace说。这个名字的出现同时给两个人带来疼痛的快慰，他们在感受彼此生命轨迹重新相交的喜悦之前必须拨开层层叠叠的阻碍——陌生的，尖锐的，支离破碎的——这个过程像腐烂的创口愈合前需要先切除腐坏的组织。幸好，他们之间仍保留着最初的信任和最后的爱。

“如果这就是你几天来对我隐瞒，并在最后决定将所有事实血淋淋——字面意义上——摊开在我面前的理由，我想告诉你，你太笨了，比小时候笨多了。”Ace抬起手中属于金发青年曲起的指节触碰自己的嘴唇。

“这句话听上去惊人得耳熟。”苦涩在Sabo的笑容里晕染开，宛如劫后余生攀爬上城市废墟的藤蔓。“我很抱歉，Ace。”他重复道歉仿佛这是他唯一会的语言。

“我知道，我听了好多遍。”Ace闭着眼，对他们交握的手倾诉，声音比告解亭中的天主教徒更隐秘晦暗。“你不需要为任何事道歉，我生气并不代表你做错了什么。我的愤怒指向我自己都说不出来的事物，我一直觉得是同样的东西把你从我身边夺走。”

Sabo坐起来，另一只手一路顺着Ace的胳膊摸上后者的脸颊，黑暗撵平棱角，剥离伪装，让他们轻而易举看到对方身上由过往时光造成的伤痕和空洞。“你在哭吗，Ace？”

“我不是第一次为你哭。”Ace艰难地吸吸鼻子，让声音听不出异样。

Sabo抵着Ace的额头，蹭过他的鼻尖，“我回来了，我属于你，一直都是。我曾经给过你一枚戒指，内圈刻了字。”

“Ubi bene,ibi patria。”Ace说出属于旧时代的陌生语言，“我出海之后好不容易找到能告诉我意思的人，那个时候才知道为什么弄丢了戒指你会不高兴，后来还因为别的原因一反常态地发脾气，我们甚至打了一架。”

“我在乎你，我希望你活下去，我那个时候大概也什么都不懂。说到打架，根本是Luffy把我们一起揍了一顿。”他们闷闷地笑出声，湿热的呼吸和皮肤接触传递无与伦比的亲密感，连接往昔今日，末了Sabo说：“我以为你不会记得。”

“你会发现关于你的事我记得有多清楚。”

“等明天我把今晚的话都忘记了怎么办？”Sabo捏着Ace的肩膀，略带忧虑地问。

习惯黑暗的视觉让Ace捕捉到Sabo变化的表情轮廓，他跨越两人之间的最后的距离，用一个吻填满。“没关系，我会亲吻你。我属于你，Sabo。”手底下的人回应了他，一如既往。

对Ace来说，Makino是温暖的甜，像炉火上的甜酒和融化的焦糖，Luffy则是个难嚼的小东西，而Sabo是洒进甜酒里的肉豆蔻，混进焦糖的香荚兰，让本就美好的存在变得更好。

Sabo在第二天临近午饭时间把空盘端去厨房洗干净，拿过置物架上最干净的那块布仔细擦干净残留的水。Thatch手头正处理一只从冰柜拿出来的鸭，抽空回头对他说：“你放桌上就行了，会有人收拾，午饭我单独给你准备了流食，你一会坐我这桌。”

“别太麻烦。”Sabo擦干手说：“昨天那么晚你还热了汤给我，实在没必要，我恢复起来很快，睡两觉就好了。”

Thatch手里的动作没停，漫不经心地说：“你今天看起来就好多了，毫无疑问和Ace一样属于怪兽级别的恢复力，不过昨晚的汤是——唔唔唔唔，是我是我，你是不是不记得昨晚发生的事？”

Sabo皱起眉快速搜寻一遍记忆，语气坦然到根本看不出他所说的觉得麻烦到了红发厨师。“老实说，我连昨晚怎么喝完汤都没印象，希望我没有狼狈地吐你一身，清理呕吐物大概是世界上最艰辛的工作之一。”

“你一定没有试着撑过一场海贼宴会。”Thatch的表情介于笑和不笑之间，还没拿定主意加入几分玩笑，Sabo倒先终止了话题，向他询问Ace的位置。Thatch说：“如果甲板上没看见他，房间里也没人，多半在主船桅上一个人晒太阳。”

于是Sabo顺着方向找过去，双手遮在眉毛上和刺眼的太阳斗争多时，终于在一片鼓动的洁白船帆中找到那个小小的人影。他忽略甲板上人来人往间的好奇目光，抬头冲着上方招手喊道：“AAAAAAAAACEEEEEEE！”

人影动了动，过了半天才伸出脑袋冲着Sabo喊回来：“干——什——么？”

“我能上去吗？”

“不行！”

“那你能下来吗？”

“不行！”

“我想和你说话怎么办？这样喊我肋骨和鼻子好疼！”

Ace一下子跳到Sabo面前，Sabo开口前好好观察了他的表情，虽然习惯性皱着眉头，到底没有上来就给自己一拳的情绪，于是他放心地说：“你现在有空吗？我想和你谈谈。”

Ace挑起一边眉毛，睁眼说瞎话告诉他自己没空，说完就这么直勾勾盯着他不说话也没有进一步动作。Sabo顶着他无法解读的眼神倍感压力，只好又问：“你什么时候有空？”

“快的话明天，慢的话明年。”Ace毫无同情心地开始胡扯，抱着微妙有趣的心态看Sabo陷入彻底的迷茫和挣扎，他在心底抱着肚子大笑了两分钟，趁着笑意无法自控地从眼神中泄露出之前，目标明确，意志坚定地揽过Sabo的腰去亲他。

Ace在Sabo反应过来并打算回吻之前抽身离开。“吃饭啦。”他转过去边走边说，留下愈发迷糊的金发青年歪着头不知道塞了什么奇怪的想法在脑袋里。Sabo舔舔嘴，余光扫到熟悉的人影，“Marco，你说——”

Marco面无表情堵他的话，“别问我，问就是路过。”

Sabo和Moby Dick的船员混熟得非常快，其中一个原因是所有人都知道他左右赌局走向的当事人之一，所以赢钱的人会好兴致地随手往他手里塞酒，输钱的人则会找机会来瞧他两眼，就连Izo都特地从另一艘船跑过来，以一种评判艺妓舞蹈的眼光把他从里到外打量了一遍。

再说，Sabo一个有礼貌，和谁都能聊两句，开朗又爱笑的年轻人，在不知道真实身份、本人又有意为之的情况下，确实很容易和其他人打成一片。于是，Sabo第一次去医疗室换药时，就能叫出沿途遇见的一半人的名字；伤口愈合到能碰水时，他已经开始帮忙固定船桅上的帆绳；咳嗽不再牵扯到肋骨的疼痛时，他猫着腰和β班次的人检查船炮的保养情况。

结果Ace不高兴了，非常不高兴。Sabo比他这个白团二队队长更像其中一员，而且，从昨天开始他就没见到过Sabo的人影，找人问了问，才知道他跟着去检修船体的排水系统。见他黑着个脸，Marco忍不住说：“你何必呢。”

“我怎么了？！”Ace不服气地反问。

“明明你一个眼神，他就会立刻跳到你身上，非要这么晾着。我听说他和我们船员聊天，三句话不离你的名字，昨天还找到你以前的船员问你刚出海不久的事，我都不知道他是怎么办到的。”

“Sabo很厉害吧！”Ace得意洋洋地笑着说。

“你可真会聊天。”Marco嗤笑一声，从瞭望台指着下面几个刚冒出来的人影说：“你要找的人出来了。”Marco话的尾音和Ace晃过去的模糊身影擦肩而过，后者胳膊的一部分轮廓虚化成火焰，变成Marco眼中一团橘色的光。

Sabo全身湿淋淋站在甲板上，脚底积了一滩小水洼，他解开衬衣扣子，脱下靴子倒掉里面的海水，拧了拧头发，和其他人打过招呼准备去Ace房间里换衣服，绕过转角隔绝视线，下一秒被身后靠近的人拉扯着胳膊带进手边的房间。

Sabo察觉到是Ace便没有反抗，凑巧Ace挑了个杂物间，关上门扬起的灰尘飞进鼻腔让两人咳得说不出话，泪眼朦胧扭曲了视野，他们因对方怪异的脸同时笑起来，吸入更多灰尘导致咳嗽加剧，等摆脱这个恶性循环是五分钟之后的事了。

“就不能直接回房间吗，几分钟你都等不了？”Sabo想擦眼泪反而把整张脸越抹越湿。

Ace格开Sabo碍事的胳膊，舔他的金色睫毛，Sabo怕痒地想溜走，Ace的手从敞开的衬衣下摆滑进去停在腰侧不让他躲开。Sabo边笑边压低声音说：“别在这，我身上全是水，回房间再说。”

“为什么你总跟别的船员在一起。”Ace熟练地解开Sabo的腰带。

Sabo睁大眼睛，但并没有阻止Ace伸进他裤子里的手。“你在躲我。我只是想知道关于你的更多事，没有比和你朝夕相处的船员更好的消息来源。”

“我没有躲你。”他在Sabo啃咬他喉结时嘶声回答。

“那你管这个叫什么？需要远离我独自思考的战略性撤退？”Sabo在Ace轻轻掐了他一下的时候不甘示弱地在他裤子里捏回去。

“...我觉得你话有点多，不如我们先干点别的。”

Sabo赞同地轻哼，他的衬衣扔在地上，长裤挂在小腿，Ace的腰带落在木质地板上的重响后只听得到越来越急促的呼吸，而后更为急促的电话虫铃声插进来。“等——我接个电话。”Sabo在Ace手底下挣扎，后者不耐烦地说别管它，他蹲下去在裤子口袋里翻找出被海水泡蔫掉的电话虫，告诉Ace是紧急的工作电话。

“Sabo。”里面传来Koala的声音。

“唔——怎么了？”Sabo回头瞪了一眼不老实的Ace，后者无辜地举起双手。

“你在赫拉奇岛拿到的情报我们已经分析完了，下一步计划安排得比较紧凑，我提前让乌鸦准备好和你汇合，差不多两个小时之内到，你自己安排好时间，可以吗？”

在Sabo开口说话前Ace又擅自撩拨他，害得他声音差点走调，他又好气又好笑，掐着Ace的肩膀深吸一口气，对电话虫另一头简短地说了句知道了，然后如同往常一样迅速挂断。转过头看见Ace皱着脸缩起肩膀说好疼，我都被你掐软了。

Sabo连忙松开手，抱歉地对Ace说：“工作需要，下次再补偿你，我先去洗澡，一会就要走了。”

满脸挂着不高兴的Ace听完转着眼睛迅速说：“我要和你一起。”

四十分钟之后两人一起在甲板上等来接Sabo的人，Ace明显想说什么，靴子底不停磕地板忍得非常辛苦，Sabo看不下去了，主动问他：“你想问什么？不然我离开十分钟恐怕就会接到你的电话虫，虽然也不是不高兴。”

Ace并没有被他说服，犹豫地开口：“原则上我不应该干涉你的做法——”

Sabo几乎立刻明白了Ace的意思，他调皮地捧起Ace的脸颊，说：“原则上我比任何人都信任你，但我依然担心你，担心你遇见危险、受伤、难过，直到现在我才明白这两者并不冲突。所以，Ace，无论你想说什么，并不是你认为的干涉，你只是在以你的方式爱我。”

Ace脸有些红，但不确定的部分已经从他表情中消失，“你的工作一直这么危险吗？”

Sabo没有直接回答他，而是说：“你说过，你痛恨他们把我从你身边夺走，对我而言，我痛恨他们定义你的方式，我想让你不在乎任何人的看法。如此说来，我的工作很浪漫不是吗？”

Ace把Sabo脸上嬉皮笑脸的表情在手掌中揉碎，露出他熟悉的决意，“你这个浪漫的傻瓜。”

“Ubi bene,ibi patria。”Sabo说。Ace一点也不意外他记得那晚的对话，这就像他们之间一个心照不宣的游戏，凭借默契进行下去，即将结束才被允许公开规则。“我不会再忘记。”Sabo在Ace铁灰色的虹膜上寻找自己的影子，“所以亲吻我吧，Ace，我们还拥有很长、很长、很长的时间。”

最终，Ace露出的毫无阴霾的笑容便是Sabo得到的最好回答。


End file.
